Threads of Destiny
by channymichelle
Summary: All goes horribly wrong after a run in with Naraku. The consequences of Inuyasha's actions are dire and it's Sesshomaru who picks up the pieces. What effects will this have on our heroins.(SessKag)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction on Inuyasha. I have been working on this for several weeks now and have decided to post the first Chapter online to see if it strikes any interest. I am rating this MA because I have intensions for graphic content in the future. I currently have only done 10 Chapters but i'm still revising them constantly and changing them. I hope this is something that could intrigue some people. I do apologize as updates may not be all too frequent. I like to be mostly happy before I post as I have made mistakes in the past by not doing this so even though I have multiple chapters written, I want to make sure it's all fitting well enough before posting a new chapter. So if you're interested in this and want to follow the story, I ask for your patience. Also, comments, friendly critique and suggestions are more than welcome! I would love to hear your thoughts! X**

 **Also, I'm not great with titles so the story title thus far is just to get it online lol. I had not yet established a title yet.**

 **Now, to get on with it. XD Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The characters and some memories are the work of Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **XX**

 **Chapter One**

Naraku loomed high above Inuyasha and Kagome. Although the form was a mere demon puppet, it was just about a perfect replica of its master. The demonic aura was lesser in strength than if it had truly been Naraku in front of them, but nevertheless it was still incredibly potent. Thick tendrils of stolen demon flesh, sporadically attacked from multiple directions. Kagome was standing back on the edge of the small clearing trying to stay out of reach, with her bow at the ready, and an arrow notched in place. Inuyasha was leaping and bounding all over the field, slicing multiple tendrils only for more to grow back in a perfect imitation of a hydra. For almost every tendril Inuyasha would slice through, at least two more would replace it. Naraku's maniacal laughter echoed through the field as his long onyx locks wisped wildly in the wind. His red eyes resembling the fires of hell glared down at his enemies.

Something in Kagome stirred and she felt her stomach knot as her instincts whispered warnings. Something was not right.

It was just the two of them and they were a fair distance from the village that they had ventured from. This would mean that Sango and Miroku would not have been able to sense the demonic aura from that distance. It was almost like Naraku had waited in the shadows for the pair to be alone to attack. It was a calculated move and although all Naraku's tactics were strategized expertly, there was something seemingly more sinister in this attack.

Inuyasha dodged and jumped striking tendrils whilst chuckling with his usual confidence. For a dog demon he seemed to lack the deeper instinct that told him all was not as it seemed. Either that or he just chose to ignore said instincts. His long silver tresses flicked around him unceremoniously as he continued to strike Tetsusiega offensively, littering the ground generously with severed limbs.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" she called out to him.

"Heh." He scoffed. "Just a pathetic puppet. Too afraid to face me personally Naraku?" he baited toward Naraku.

Naraku merely responded with a devilish snicker as his velvet hues narrowed in and watched humorously. He had no distinctive pupil but there was knowledge and certainty behind his stare that made and icy chill crawl vigorously up Kagome's spine. He watched on as if he had already won. His stares telling of a deeper agenda that Inuyasha was readily and foolishly purchasing.

Something glided with a spiritual elegance in the corner of Kagome's eyes. She flicked her eyes to the interruption and gasped quietly. The all too familiar soul collectors elegantly glided through the air and the eel like insects glowed incorporeally. _Kikyo._

Kagome's heart suddenly doubled in weight.

"So kind of you to join us, Kikyo." Naraku sneered like he was a school yard bully baiting his victim as the young Miko strode into view. Her expression was as solemn as it normally was and her mahogany orbs met red.

Inuyasha hesitated as his bare feet returned gently back to the earth's floor despite the height he'd leapt from. He was a brash person but he tended to land like a feather on the wind. His golden eyes gaped open as they located his first love and a fierce protectiveness seared heatedly through his veins as he whispered her name.

Kikyo paid no attention to Inuyasha or her successor Kagome as she stared intently and dangerously into her enemy's cold and amused gaze.

Kagome could do nothing but watch the scene play out before her. She looked to Inuyasha as his eyes beckoned for Kikyo to acknowledge him. To look back into his begging eyes. She didn't.

Kagome's heart tripped in her chest with a pang as the familiar ache surfaced at seeing the way he looked at her. It pained her but the ache was not entirely for herself, but for him as well. It pained her to see the confliction and agony in his own heart. The despair of a tragic love story reflected in his auric irises.

It was like time slowed down when Kikyo emerged. Like the universe felt the need to emphasize her presence. A breeze scurried through the field and her habitual loosely tied low ponytail was wisped out in front of her gently, carrying fallen leaves around her figure in a Pocahontas-like manner. There was a deafening silence radiating the field for a few moments. Those few moments stretching out into the depths of the universe.

Kikyo drew her bow and notched an arrow, her expression never changing. In the silence you could almost hear the stretch of the string as she pulled back tightly. Naraku's gentle sinister giggle, although was quiet, broke the silence in the field. Several tendrils shot outward with immaculate speed, reaching around the figure and collecting her in a vice like grip. Kikyo's arms were pinned to her sides as the life was attempting to be crushed out of her. Or least whatever life could be crushed from a dead girl.

In one swift movement the tendril launched the dead Priestess back towards the outlying forest with such force she was thrown yards away.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed after her. His face twisted into ferocious determination and his fangs bared as his animalistic instincts of protection kicked in. Inspired to put an end to this pointless battle expeditiously, he turned towards the puppet, savagely swinging Tetsusiega with such force and expelling a powerful wind scar. Naraku exploded into pieces of demon flesh and was reverted back into a simple wooden peg that split in two, signalling the defeat and ending the connection with the real Naraku who was safely in hiding.

Inuyasha turned on his heel in the direction Kikyo was thrown and ran after her, leaping from the clearing.

He didn't even look back at Kagome. She stood watching from where she stood as Inuyasha turned away from her. Silently she reached her arm toward him, as though that would stop him.

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered to herself.

She was struggling to breathe. Her body began to heave, trying to expel her stomach contents. An agony in her abdomen flared up and she wanted to cry out in pain, but nothing escaped. She tried to gasp for breath and when none came she began to panic which only proved to encourage her stomach to heave again. She felt herself choking. Her eyes wide as she tried to understand why she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha tranced off after Kikyo frequently. Yes, it had always hurt, but not quite like this. She had never been rendered breathless. She could feel the blood rush out of her face. _Blood…_ she recognised the metallic taste in her mouth, but where was it coming from?

 _Heave. Agony. Heave._

She tried to call out but her body betrayed her. Something was blocking her airways.

 _Heave. Agony._

What was hurting so much in her stomach? Why did she feel so cold suddenly? She felt so drained of blood and breath. So… _wet_?

Kagome directed her attention to her abdomen. If she could locate air, she would have gasped in shock.

There, protruding from her stomach, was one of Naraku's tendrils. Blood was running out from the edges of the limb like a slow running waterfall encasing a rock. So that's where all the blood was going. It was abandoning her. Just like Inuyasha. She glanced towards where he'd run off, hoping to see him coming to her aid. He wasn't there. She tried to find breath from somewhere to try and call out for him but none came. Her arms had dropped down and encased themselves over the wound as if to hold herself together. As if holding her body would cease the pain and the bleeding. The blood soaked into her sleeves and the smell of rusty metal assaulted her nose. There was so much that even her insensitive human nose fell ill to the intense smell. It pooled in her mouth and she realized she was going to choke on her own blood. Her knees quivered weakly beneath her tiny frame and she was unable to hold herself up any longer, allowing herself to collapse on her knees to the dirt beneath her. Salty tears leaked from her eyes as she still watched the direction Inuyasha had gone in even as her vision began to blur. She struggled to hold on. If only for a few more moments, then Inuyasha would return and help her.

 _Darkness…Blur…Darkness…Blur…_

She fell sideways, her head connecting heavily with the ground and unconsciousness grasped her tightly. It swirled around her like a vortex and engulfed her, swallowing her whole.

Darkness won.

…

There was blood thick on the air. Not only blood, but Naraku's scent. In the blink of an eye, the tall demon Lord entered the clearing. Long silver hair stretched down his back over his white kimono and black armour, his mokomoko that adorned his shoulder barely touched the ground at his feet. Golden orbs analysed the display before him. He could smell his brother's scent. If he were the type, but of course he wasn't, he would roll his eyes. He spotted the little wooden peg that meant it was just a mere demon puppet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" Jaken came scampering into the field chasing his master, never far behind. Sesshomaru ignored him. The little green kappa stopped at Sesshomaru's feet and followed his master's gaze.

"Ah!" he gasped. "What is this?" his yellow eyes widened as he observed the gory mess.

"It would seem my little brother was here. Always leaving such mess in his wake." He drooled with his usual nonchalance as he turned to exit the clearing. He stopped a moment, smelling something familiar. His nose followed the heavy scent of blood and found its source. It was Inuyasha's human. She was splayed out on the ground in a pool of her own blood and part of a tendril protruding from her gut. Her eyes were open but empty. Void of any life.

"It would seem Inuyasha's human did not survive." He said disinterestedly. Ah-un landed by him with a small Rin on his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the small bubbly eight year old beamed. Her bright smile faded as her chocolate hues settled upon the dead girl on the floor in recognition.

"Oh no. That's Kagome. She was nice to me and looked after me." She added sadly, a tear making its way gently down her fair human cheek.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He just eyed the girl at the ground.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru had to say on the matter. He began to walk away, when –

 _Pulse._

Tenseiga?

There was an almost desperate pulse at his hip. He looked down to the sword at his waist trying to communicate to him. It was _willing_ him to use it.

"I do not understand."he expressed out loud toward the sword.

Why would he use it on the half-breeds wench? What purpose would it be to revive her? Why would Tenseiga wish him to save this human girl? He stared from Tenseiga to the dead priestess curiously. What reason would the Tenseiga have to want him to save this Miko from the netherworld?

"What is it Milord?" Jaken asked.

"Tenseiga wishes me to revive this human." He enlightened whilst staring at the dead, bloodied body of Kagome.

"What?" Jaken squawked, pointed mouth agape.

"Oh Sesshomaru! She was ever so good to me." Rin chimed in, obviously preferable towards that option. Her bright, innocent smile had returned as she stared at Sesshomaru with pure adoration.

"Hn." He walked over to her lifeless body and hovered above her, staring into her empty dark irises. The once blue colour had turned into a navy, verging on black.

Why wasn't his half-breed brother here anyway? He had done everything to protect her in the past, so why wasn't he here protecting her _now_? He sniffed the air. Without having been present during the battle he knew the events based on the scents. His gaze followed the scents from where they had initially entered the clearing, for which he could tell because it was slightly more faded. He followed as the scents grew stronger and he could almost see his brother leaping around the field. The Miko had stood where she now laid dead. Then the smell of bones, clay and graveyard soil entered.

 _Ah…_

He understood. The dead priestess. The one who had sealed the hanyou to a tree fifty years ago. She had been, _sniff,_ thrown from the clearing. Inuyasha bounded after her, leaving this Miko vulnerable.

 _Foolish mutt. Why should he have to be burdened with the responsibility of remedying the consequences of the half-breed's negligence?_

Tenseiga pulsed harder and more persistently at his waist. Urging him, beckoning its wielder to unsheathe the blade and cut down the adversaries of the netherworld. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sword, as if hoping to receive an explanation for its ridiculous request and demanding its silence. He could ignore the blade at his waist. He could keep walking and let the Miko rot away in the soil. He could proceed in his own endeavours and never think of the girl again.

 _Pulse._

Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand to the handle. His blue markings glinting in the slowly fading sunlight.

"You're going to _save_ her?" Jaken screeched in complete shock, jaw agape and his scrawny green arms hanging expressively at his sides. As if the demonstration would snap his Lord back to reason.

Sesshomaru ignored the Kappa as he unsheathed Tenseiga and before him appeared the impish messengers of death that were vigorously chaining the girl's soul, preparing her to be dragged into the depths of the netherworld. With a quick flick of the blade, he sliced through the minions that had surrounded her, the chains shimmering into non-existence. The tendril that had impaled her abdomen was expelled from her gut and the wound sealed over. There was a deep gasping of air and life filled her cerulean eyes that moments ago held nothing within them. Her pale fair skin was regaining colour as her blood warmed.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga.

Kagome sat up and squinted. Her vision was returning and the darkness that so strongly held her began to dissipate. Her arms automatically went straight to her stomach and her eyes began to focus. She looked up and blue eyes met fierce gold. However, not the gold eyes that she had expected. No, the gold eyes in front of her did not hold fear or concern. They did not show relief for her well-being. They did not show love or friendship. Instead, they were cold and careless and something else that Kagome couldn't discern.

They were _not_ Inuyasha's...they were Sesshomaru's. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat before it accelerated.

She looked down at her abdomen, remembering her wound. There was a gaping tear in her shirt and the revealed flesh beneath was unblemished and unharmed. There was no scar and no evidence that she had previously been impaled.

Kagome's eyes had found their way back to the cold yellow ones still looming over her, eyeing her as if she were alien. As though his gaze intended to pierce her flesh to reveal something that he could not see.

Something clicked in Kagome's head. Like a puzzle she hadn't realized she was piecing together until they connected dramatically into place. _She had died._ She could remember darkness and then an icy chill. She remembered the spiral as the crashing waves of death rolled over her and pulled her under.

That meant...if she was here now...and _he_ standing in front of her...that he…

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She stared up at the fearsome Daiyoukai in bewilderment and uncertainty.

"Close your mouth, Miko." Sesshomaru ordered casually, his voice his customary dissolution. She did as she was told, but then opened it again to speak.

"Thank –." she started, at least not wanting to show a lack of appreciation.

"Silence." His gaze still hadn't left her crumpled form. His features blank like a fresh canvas.

Yep. He was still a jerk. Regardless, she waited quietly for him to speak. She didn't mind. It gave her a few private moments to organize her thoughts. She needed the time to collect herself. She needed a moment to process the realization that she had died. Inuyasha had left her…and she died. She felt her heart break and her throat tighten. She swallowed hard in the hopes it would swallow the pain crawling up in her chest. She fought back tears as her eyes began to ache.

How could this have happened? She felt like her world was crumbling, her mind was scattered and she was unable to settle her mind on a single thought out of the many that currently plagued her. She could not concentrate on one particular thing and suddenly her head felt like it was splitting into copious pieces and threatened to implode. She cringed at the headache as it threatened to break her. As it promised to constrict her. Was she having a breakdown? In front of Inuyasha's brother?

 _Crap! Why is he still standing there?_

Sesshomaru still stood statuesque in front of her. Like some godly creature descended from the heavens to inspect the inhabitants of earth to study them. But Kagome knew he was no creature of the heavens. Kagome knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

Sesshomaru was lost in his own intense cognition. Despite the fact that his honey orbs were locked on the human girl at his feet, his gaze was staring straight through her. _Why did Tenseiga want her restored?_ He attempted to percolate his thoughts to find meaning to the swords desires and his hasty whims to accede them. He desired answers. He craved knowledge and understanding. Not because he cared, but because this was now the second time the sword had urged him to restore a human life and now it bid his occasional insatiable curiosity to surface and bubble beneath his ironclad skin.

"You may follow." He told her flatly with surprisingly little deliberation. He heard Jaken's usual gasp and garble, and wanted to kick the little green Kappa. He refrained and instead chose to walk forth in his original direction silently.

If she followed, then she followed. If she didn't, then so be it. He didn't care either way but there would be a higher probability of deciphering the mystery that was Tenseiga if she were around. Well, she could at least care for Rin better than Jaken could. Jaken, despite being as old as he was, was still childish himself, and lacked the appropriate insight in caring for a human child. As did Sesshomaru. Perhaps she could prove to be pragmatic yet. Besides, if the predicament grew tedious beyond his tolerance, he could simply dispose of her.

Jaken was scrambling after his Lord with a squawk whilst Rin had remained behind, sitting atop Ah-Un, and gazing down at Kagome with a warm and bright smile. Her smile was like sunshine showering over a stretching field of green for as far you could see with wild flowers blanketing the surface. So warm and so comforting. Kagome couldn't help but to melt like butter before her.

Kagome looked in the direction that the Inu-youkai had walked, then looked to the direction Inuyasha had run off. Her heart punched her ribs, warning her that it could not yet endure the inevitable turmoil that seeing him would surely bring. Her eyes drifted back to the still beaming Rin and she smiled back. She didn't know what compelled her, and she didn't know where the path ahead would carry her, but she found herself trailing in Sesshomaru's direction. Walking blindly toward the most powerful demon she had come across since falling into this era. The demon that had tried to kill her.

The demon that had just returned her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To everyone who has read or is reading this story, thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I worked on stories a long time but normally give up easily but I've never put as much thought and effort into one that I am in this. I only want to improve my skills as a writer and for me (despite the many stories I have worked on in the past) this is the starting point for me.**

 **So onwards to Chapter Two. I really hope you's like it.**

 **XX**

 **Chapter Two**

Inuyasha ran towards where Kikyo was thrown. Panic stricken, he rushed as fast as his demon blood would allow him.

"Kikyo!" he yelled after her. He silently prayed she would be alright. He had promised her that he would never stop protecting her and he had already failed her too many times. It was some distance from the field when he found her, crumpled by the base of a tree littered with bloodless abrasions. _Kikyo._ His heart sank as he reached down to her and she opened her chestnut eyes weakly. Her ebony tendrils had been released from their binding and curtained down her figure to pool at the ground. Golden hues desperately searched her figure to inspect the damage. The sleeves of her hakui had been torn in areas and her hakama were stained with grazes of dirt and grass but otherwise there was little visible damage.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as he reached a clawed hand and placed it gently to her cheek. She wasn't cold but neither was she warm. How he missed her warm skin.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" his voice was strained and drenched with concern.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. She was _dead_ after all. It would take more than that to end her lifeless existence. She smiled back at him and his heart melted. It wasn't a happy smile, yet neither was it sad. It wasn't genuine and yet neither was it fake.

"I'm sorry." He squeezed out huskily as he dropped his head in defeat. "I promised to protect you and I wasn't fast enough."

There was a short silence between them before Kikyo spoke. "What did Naraku want?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't really say. More or less just showed up and started attacking." He replied, sadness still laced in his voice.

"Hm." Kikyo looked up towards the lowering sun pensively. It was not like him indeed. She sifted through possible reasons to explain his brash attack. He was normally much more tactical than that. He never sent a puppet out purely for offensive purposes and it was a worry.

The soul collectors appeared from the trees clasping souls and lowering them into Kikyo for absorption. The only sustenance that kept her clinging to this world she no longer belonged in. Her strength regained steadily with each soul that entered her figure built of clay, bones and soil from her grave.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha mumbled beneath his tilted down head. There was tremendous despair in his voice when he spoke her name.

Kikyo merely waited but shifted her gaze to him patiently.

"I will get revenge for what Naraku did. I promise." He promised her, sadness still evident but mixed with determination and hatred. Hatred for the demon that had killed her. The demon that had turned them against each other all those years ago in a cruel, woven web of deceit.

Kikyo merely stared at him sadly. Her hand reached up to his neck and their eyes met. Gold on brown. She gently drew him closer and he willingly leaned in further for the embrace. His head nestled on her shoulder and he lost himself in her silken hair. His arms had secured her waist and hers were wrapped attentively around his neck. They sat like that for a few minutes in solemn silence when something tugged in his mind. He was forgetting something. What was it? With almost a slap in the face, it hit him.

"Kagome!" he abruptly stood. He had left her in the field all alone. For the second time that day, he turned on his heels and sprinted back towards the field.

Kikyo groaned. Her reincarnation was quite bothersome. She despised that Kagome was alive. She despised that she had replaced her and she despised that she was here in this time. Despite the amount of times Kagome had saved her life, she couldn't help but to still feel resentment towards her. The reincarnation of herself had taken her place by Inuyasha's side. Kagome was so pure and selfless and Kikyo had never been that strong even in her living days. There was once a time Kagome had been given a choice. To save Kikyo's life or to let her die. Kagome chose to save her as if it wasn't a choice at all. Yet Kikyo suspected that if the roles had been reversed, that she would not have made the same choice. The revelation had made her uneasy. Had she really become so cold? Kikyo knew that Kagome could not be corrupted as easily as she had, and she _hated_ that.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed to herself as if saying his name would reveal her sense of purpose as the soul collectors whisked her up and she was lifted to the air and drifted away.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled towards the field. But as he broke into the clearing where the pieces of Naraku's puppet lay scattered, she was nowhere to be seen. _Kagome._ The smell hit him. Hard.

Kagome's blood. He ran to where she was before he went after Kikyo and found the large pool of blood on the ground. Golden orbs expanded and his heart raced as it attempted to leap from his chest. There was _so much_ blood. It had already begun to seep and sink into the earth. A dread formed unlike anything he'd ever felt before. _Where was she?_ A multitude of scenarios assaulted his mind and his panic inhibited him from determining one from the next. He frantically started to search the surrounding areas, dread making his blood curdle and adrenaline giving him speed that he never thought he'd had. He couldn't lose her too.

…

Night had fallen and the moon was a thin line in the sky offering little light. If Inuyasha were fully human, he would not have been able to see let alone navigate the woods. But he was not fully human and the demon blood in him allowed him these perks. After searching for some time he had found himself back at the clearing. His heart rate had scarcely decreased, as if it were persisting to break free and find the Miko itself. An onslaught of curses were echoing in his mind as he brutally scolded himself in impressive self-degradation. ' _What if's'_ inundated his thoughts and he was perplexed on what his next cause of action should be.

Minutes had passed and he soon sensed his other companions. He looked up and flying towards him was the transformed cat demon Kirara. Sango was riding on her back in her taijiya outfit and her hiraikotsu in place on her back. The little kitsune Shippo sat nestled in front of her and the Monk Miroku was running along beside them, impressively maintaining their pace and his staff in hand.

Sango started speaking as they had barely landed. "Hey! We got a little worried. You and Kagome have been gone for a while. Thought we'd come make sure everything is alright."

Inuyasha was unable to locate his voice. It burrowed somewhere deep down, afraid that if it revealed itself, it would break. His skin was a pale white, fear clearly visible for all to see. It was Miroku who had noticed first.

"Inuyasha?" he gently questioned quietly and carefully. Almost as if he feared to approach the hanyou in case something was broken. He looked around to question Kagome in regards to the half demons sanity and came up short. Then as if he'd been struck by lightning, he registered that not all was right.

"Inuyasha. Where is Kagome?" he pressed on more urgently, his own distress unveiling and indigo eyes piercing.

Sango and Shippo had both moved forward apprehensively.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha choked with strained husk. "Naraku had a puppet attack us and Kikyo was here and got hurt. I went to check on her and when I came back…Kagome was gone. I've been searching since before sundown but I can't seem to track her scent."

"What?" they all yelled out in unison.

"Inuyasha, won't you ever learn?" Sango accused, assuming this predicament was identical to all the others.

"You know Kagome. She probably walked off needing some space. She'll be back." Miroku offered with a sigh.

Inuyasha signalled towards the pool of blood on the ground and without having to say another word, the group understood. Sango gasped and reached a delicate hand to her pink lips. Tears began to well in Shippo's eyes and Miroku just stood stunned.

"Inuyasha. She's severely injured." Miroku said recovering from shock and attempting to keep his calm for the rest of the group.

"DON'T YOU THINK I -" Inuyasha choked on his sentence. Something dark had crept within him and it threatened to consume him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha repeated, getting the rest of the sentence out sounding utterly defeated. If only she would just break through the trees and tell him to sit for being so negligent and running off. It would ease his worry at least. He would know that she was alright.

"Calm down. Yelling won't help us find Kagome." Miroku rationalized, albeit clearly just as worried as the others. Inuyasha growled again. He was beyond rationalisation.

"We need to find her. Maybe Kirara can spot her. I'll do a search from above." Sango had already leaped onto Kirara and was airborne before the others could even turn to look at her.

…

Kagome was feeling tired. Apparently dying was an exhausting experience. She wondered if Inuyasha had noticed her absence yet. How long would he be distracted with Kikyo for? She shook her head. No time to think about that. That jerk can stew. Her anger flared beneath her skin.

"Miko, contain yourself." Came Sesshomaru's voice from in front.

 _Eh?_

"Your reiki is bothersome." He elaborated.

"My what?" she thought she had thought this but apparently she had said it out loud. He ceased his steps and turned to face her.

"It is astounding that you are a Miko, and yet you seem to lack understanding of your own power and abilities. Your _energy_ is emanating from you in high content and it is irritating. Cease it immediately or I will take your head." He said as though he were bored or simply informing her of some trivial matter. Kagome scowled. She knew what reiki was, she just hadn't realized she was expelling it.

How the hell could she stop something that she couldn't control? He was insane. Part of her was starting to regret joining him. He may be powerful but she wasn't going to be spoken to like that. Why was she nothing but a pawn in this era? Perhaps she should just go back home.

"Well I can't help it!" she snapped. "Why did you even want me to follow you in the first place if I bother you so much?" if she wasn't so head strong she might just have regretted her words immediately. She really did need to get a functional filter. Last time she challenged him in any manner, he had lunged at her going in for the kill. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, he would have succeeded with ease. Her life was complicated enough without verbally challenging the powerful dog demon that had already attempted multiple times to take her life violently. A vision of the first time they had met flashed across her mind as she remembered being encased in his poison. If it hadn't been for Tetsusiega's protection, she would have suffered a very painful death. Yet here she was now, with a broken, angry heart because of Inuyasha and somehow travelling with the same demon that had attempted to kill her so many times before. All she wanted to do was go home and forget her trips to the past. Forget her duty to collect and restore the Shikon no tama.

Sesshomaru growled and flashed his fangs. They were larger than Inuyasha's and looked significantly sharper and much more dangerous. She closed her mouth and swallowed.

"Tenseiga wished me to resurrect you. I seek an explanation." His voice hinted slight agitation but otherwise he still harboured his usual bored tone. He took a few steps toward Kagome and she stiffened, fighting the urge to close her eyes. "What is it that makes you seemingly so coveted?"

 _Eh?_ Coveted? Kagome _coveted_? How was she supposed to know the intentions of a stupid sword?

"I am not _coveted._ " As she said it, an image of Inuyasha appeared in her mind. Yes, definitely not coveted. She wasn't even good enough to even be more _coveted_ than a dead girl. She let out a deep sigh. This seemed to intrigue Sesshomaru.

"What transpired between you and the half-breed? Why did he leave you for dead?" Sesshomaru asked carelessly, his voice as flat and bland as before. He may have just as well been asking her opinion on the weather instead of something personal. Were demons really this arrogant toward emotion? This annoyed her and Kagome started to feel doomed to be around emotionless dog demons. How was it any of his business anyway? However, would it be wise to express that to Sesshomaru? Finally it seemed her filter was awake. So she thought about the response to give him.

"Is that really any of your business?" She crossed her arms and glared, internally cursing her filter. That wasn't what she intended to say and do. Stupid filter needed repairs. It may have been awake, but it certainly wasn't working properly. She was supposed to implement what her filter well, um, filtered. Sesshomaru glared in return. Another growl rose threateningly from his chest. Kagome was oblivious to Jaken's shock at her attitude towards his master. Standing there with the staff of two heads in hand, jaw agape, disgusted in how this human thought she could speak to his master in such a manner. When Sesshomaru asked you a question, you answered it.

Rin on the other hand was picking flowers from the grass absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru was running out of tolerance. Within half a second he was standing in front of her. His face mere inches from hers and his eyes narrowed. She reacted with slight fear but otherwise he felt her Reiki surge involuntarily in defence and she returned the glare. She was gutsy for a human. He wouldn't admit it out loud but none the less, he gave her that much credit silently.

"You do realise I could have you dead again before you could blink if I so pleased?"

Kagome merely stood her ground and he felt her aura spike in reaction to his. He could feel it clashing with his own youki like two forces competing against each other. It seemed she took this as a challenge. Her own cerulean hues narrowed in response, her ebony locks hung loosely over her shoulders and pooled slightly atop her still folded arms. Such a foolish human. Perhaps she was also mentally impaired? _Ugh._ Trust Sesshomaru to allow himself to accompany the mentally challenged human.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "I'm still curious myself though, as to why you brought me back?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. This human was insufferable. Why wasn't he clawing her head off immediately? How dare she question his actions in such an ungrateful manner! She should count herself lucky he had even bothered to begin with.

"I do not repeat myself, human. Tell me what I wish to know."

"Oh, because your _sword_ asked you to. They say I have screws loose and yet you interact with a sword." She retorted ignoring his persistence of invading her personal life. She was hurt and angry that Inuyasha had left her for dead and she was in no mood to tolerate his arrogance and indelicate invasion.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably. Did she just imply _he_ was insane? The insolence! He slapped a clawed hand across her face. For him it was merely a gentle swipe but to her, the force was heavy. She made an ' _eeping'_ noise and moved her hand to cup the cheek that had just been assaulted in an attempt to dull the sting.

 _'I, Sesshomaru, reduced to SLAPPING a human? She should be dead! If not for my yearning to know why Tenseiga wanted me to save her, I would make it so.'_ He thought angrily.

The slap had the opposite effect of what he had intended. Instead of it putting the girl in her place, it only seemed to aggravate her further. Initially there was a shocked expression on her face and she just stared for a very brief moment with wide eyes, but now that shock was forgotten and there was fire in her now glaring eyes. Sesshomaru could taste the rage that rolled off her in waves and her reiki acted accordingly.

"Argh!" she exclaimed thrusting her fisted hands to the sides of her body, glaring daggers at him. If Sesshomaru was a lesser demon, her reiki would have been almost unbearable now at such a close proximity. It did however tingle at the edge of his own demonic aura.

"You know what?" she snapped. "You can figure out yourself why that stupid sword wanted me alive! I'm leaving." She turned on her heals and headed in the opposite direction. Not even sure where the hell she was or where she would go at this time of night.

Sesshomaru however, was not done and acted uncharacteristically. He was going to _prevent_ the human from leaving his company. The thought of her leaving prior to him learning Tenseiga's reasons for her resurrection seemed to bother him. Not to mention the fact he would not tolerate a human disrespecting him. He forbid her to be the one to leave before he told her to. Before Kagome even made three steps away from him, he was in front of her.

"I did not permit you to leave, Miko."

"My name is not 'Miko'! It is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she yelled at him. It reminded her of her first interaction with Inuyasha.

 _"You look pretty stupid down there, Kikyo. Why don't you just kill it, like you did me?" Inuyasha baited from the sacred tree. Pinned down by an arrow in his chest and vines grown up his person._

 _"I'm not Kikyo! Whoever Kikyo is! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"_

The memory only served to anger her more. Were all these stupid dog demons the same?

 _This human is incredibly deluded if she thinks she can speak to my lord in such a manner. Cut her through and through Milord._ Jaken thought.

Rin had become aware of the confrontation that was occurring and stopped with a bundle of flowers in her hands to watch apprehensively.

Kagome had barely ended her sentence when she felt a clawed hand wrap around her throat and she was thrust hard up against a nearby tree causing a heavy exhale of air. Sesshomaru pinned her tightly. His fangs were bared and his eyes had adorned a tinge of red where there was previously white. The bored expression was discarded and replaced with one of danger and anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You would do well to remember your place, wench!" Sesshomaru snarled. "When I ask a question, I expect it answered!"

He was growling demandingly with dangerously bared fangs. Kagome barely heard him as she struggled to find her breath for the second time that day. Kagome was grabbing at his wrist in a futile attempt to pry it from her throat. Sesshomaru continued to growl until her body resigned and went limp beneath his grasp. He released her and she dropped to the ground on her knees holding her chest coughing, regaining her strength and ability to breath.

"You want to know?" she said darkly though gritted teeth without even looking up at the dog demon above her. Her voice was husky after having her airways being clenched together beneath his grasp but still managed to portray decent anger and absence of fear. "Inuyasha ran off after Kikyo! Just like he always does when she's around! He was so concerned about Kikyo that he didn't even realize I had been fatally injured! Is that what you wanted to hear? He chose her and I paid the price with my life!" she yelled rambling. She couldn't recall when she'd gotten to her feet but she now stood, fists clenched stiffly to her sides and glaring darkly up at his tall figure.

Insensitive jerk! She hoped that he was happy that his curiosity was filled. Because for her, saying it all out loud made it all the more real. Allowing the anger to erupt wanted to make her crumble. She was angry at Inuyasha for abandoning her and angry at Sesshomaru for making her admit it. She wasn't ready to face the emotions of it all yet and he single handily forced her to.

Unable to hold the tears back anymore, she fought against her body to hold them in with little success and she found herself struggling to breathe yet again. Perhaps she was destined to suffocate. Emotions raged up in her beyond the point of control and she began to hyperventilate. She dropped to her knees again trying to stave off the tears that kept on coming, clutching fiercely to her chest as if to hold it together. She fell apart in a tremendous mess at Sesshomaru's feet. Her white long sleeved blouse stained with the dried blood and a gaping hole that only served as a reminder of her death. Her short green skirt stained with grass and dirt and her bare knees had layers of skin removed from the multiple collapses to the ground.

Inuyasha had abandoned her to the grips of death and now she was stuck with an even worse, emotionally stunted demon. Why couldn't she just go home to people who _actually_ cared for her? She broke, her shoulders shuddering beneath her. She feared her body wouldn't hold together much longer. How could he betray her after everything they had been through together?

"Cease your crying." Sesshomaru cringed. It was a sickly sight if he'd ever seen one and the smell of the salt was insulting. A human girl submitting to such weakness and all due to a half-breed. He felt her Reiki spike stronger than he'd felt it before. Apparently it wasn't the correct thing to say. Not that he cared. He didn't understand humans and their abhorrent need to wail. Especially over such pitiful things. It was weak and therefore she was weak, and Sesshomaru detested weakness.

She looked up and glared a deathly glare. An aura of pink surrounded her body and started to slowly expand. _Hn._ Sesshomaru knew it would not hurt him but nevertheless, it almost made his hair stand on end. If she was a demon, she might actually be impressive. It was fairly impressive for a Miko none the less. Although, he would never admit it.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed Rin approaching until she was bent down next to the Miko, her small hand gently placed upon Kagome's shoulder offering her a comforting smile.

"Please don't cry, Kagome." She said sweetly. "Sesshomaru will look after you now."

Sesshomaru did not confirm, neither deny that assumption.

Kagome looked up at the small girl with tearful eyes and returned her smile. Her aura began to settle as she reached out and grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed gently. Rin handed her a small lavender Iris that she had just plucked from the ground and Kagome accepted it with a warm smile.

"Thank you." She reached toward her yellow backpack and dug around inside for a few short moments. "Here, you would like this. It's called a lollypop." Kagome handed Rin a strawberry chupa-chup from her stash that she had brought back with her for Shippo. Oh how she missed Shippo. Rin took it and inserted it curiously into her mouth.

"Oh my! That's delicious!" She beamed as her eyes widened a degree more than Sesshomaru had witnessed before. Kagome reached her hand to the girls head and gave a gentle pet.

"I have more but you can't eat them too often. They will rot your teeth otherwise."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You are feeding her some form of poison?" he was not going to have this human divulging harmful ailments to his ward.

Kagome laughed awkwardly, their exchange practically forgotten. Sesshomaru restrained himself from wrapping his clawed hand around her neck again. Was she mocking him?

"No, no! It's just sugar. It's a sweet. It's harmless. I promise." She smiled up at him waving a hand as she tried to dispatch the idea like it was a fly. If he was one to roll his eyes, they would be rapidly revolving in their sockets. However Rin seemed to enjoy this treat and so he let it be.

"Hn." He began to walk away, implying wordlessly that everyone was to pursue. Kagome was just happy that their confrontation was at an end. Kagome reached a hand to her face and wiped away the dampness, recovering herself and pulling herself to a stand. Rin followed suit. With Rin around Kagome felt like things can't be all that bad. Surely if Sesshomaru had her around he was not as evil as he once was. Right?

Digging deep within herself, she shrugged off her negativity and focused on the positives. Like for one, she had just survived a confrontation with the great and all powerful demon Lord without Inuyasha's aid. Rin linked her hand with Kagome's and they followed behind hand in hand, Rin humming quietly.

Sesshomaru did not fail to notice Rin holding the Miko's hand for quite a period of time. No one else would have noticed that he had been observing the pair inconspicuously. He could not kill the human thus far for Rin's sake and he wondered what he managed to get himself into. Rin would be upset if he was to dispose of the Miko now. He mentally sighed. She seemed to enjoy the company and it seemed the human came with a supply of food. But still, a part of him regretted resurrecting this girl. Or at the very least having her accompany him. What was happening to the great dog demon? How did he wind up in a position to have not one, but two humans accompanying him? Perhaps there was more of his father in him than he initially anticipated. He repressed a growl at the thought and then, like an unsuspecting slap in the face, a memory hit him. One from so long ago. It was the last conversation he'd had with his father. The night he'd died.

 _It was a night of a full moon and they stood on a small hill on a beach. It was snowing and blood was dripping down his father's left arm, staining the thick snow beneath him red. Inu no Taisho had just come from his battle with Ryukotsusei and his wounds were severe. However he stood strong regardless as he starred out at the black ocean with his back to his son, as if he hadn't incurred any wounds at all. His fur hung down his back and his long silver, high tied ponytail was being whisked about by the wind. He sensed when his son approached but did not turn to face him._

 _Sesshomaru stood a few paces from his father. His attire was similar to what he currently wore except the white kimono he had worn held a red flower at the collar and partially down his left arm instead of the small flowers in hexagons. His armour was still the same however the obi that he adorned was navy with gold tips and his silver tresses were significantly shorter, barely reaching the small of his back. Chronilogically he appeared to resemble a fifteen year old human._

 _"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshomaru asked stoically._

 _"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" His voice was deep, strong and unwavering._

 _"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tetsusiega to me."_

 _"And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" his father asked, his tone unrevealing to any emotion. There was a pause. You could hear the whistle of the wind, cloth sweeping across armour and the grass that protruded from the snow rustling together. Inu no Taisho let out a short and low growl in response to Sesshomaru's hesitation._

 _"Do you desire power so much?" he asked with a hint of disappointment. "Why do you seek power, my son?"_

 _"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

 _Inu no Taisho lowered his head disconcertingly._

 _"Supreme…conquest?" The great Inu contemplated the words for a brief moment. His demeanour revealing nothing of his thoughts before he continued with severity. "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

 _"Protect?" Sesshomaru repeated the word in disgust. Was his father testing him? "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."_

 _Sesshomaru glared at his father's back for even suggesting something so heinous. The wind picked up wildly as his father began to transform. Within seconds a giant dog graced the cloudy dark skies, white fur ethereal against the moonlight._

 _Inu no Taisho ran off in his true form, leaving Sesshomaru on the beach alone with his thoughts. 'Someone to protect?' he heard his father's last words again._

 _"Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous!" He scoffed to himself as he turned and walked away. He knew he would likely never see his father again, and he didn't care._

Although that encounter had long passed, the memory of it seemed to be more frequently intruding his thoughts. That abominable question sitting on the brink of his mind ready to reveal itself periodically, lest he forget its existence. It was a time after he first took Rin into his care that it had first invaded his thoughts since that night so many moons ago. Sesshomaru looked over at the Miko and Rin strolling hand in hand as the question involuntarily echoed in his mind again. _Have you someone to protect?_

…

It was well into the night when Sesshomaru found a secure clearing for them to rest up for the remainder of the night.

"Jaken," the tiny Kappa beamed up at his Lord awaiting his orders. "Arrange a fire. We are to rest here until morning."

"Of course, Milord." He scampered off in search of firewood and brought back a small bundle shortly after. He used the staff of two heads to light it.

Kagome sat down against a tree, not realizing just how exhausted she was. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Especially after her confrontation with Sesshomaru that she miraculously survived. Rin had taken to Kagome and went and sat by her to curl up. Sesshomaru just stood with his back facing them and starring off into the distance. He observed the curved slit of the moon that in a couple days would resemble the crescent that adorned his forehead, distracted in thoughts from his past and contemplating how he had gotten here. For the past couple hundred years, he had spent his time seeking power. His road to 'supreme conquest'. Yet of late he found the desire for that path seemed to be dwindling. Ever since Tetsusiega had chosen Inuyasha as its wielder, he had been trying to understand why. What had been behind his father's motives in leaving that sword to Inuyasha? Why did it reject him? And _why,_ was Tenseiga entrusted to him. Even more pressing was _why_ it continued to urge him to save humans?

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stood starring at the night sky. So still that he could have passed as a statue. She knew Tenseiga had implored he save her but why? And why did he listen? On top of that, why did he wish her to follow? Was it possible that Sesshomaru, the cold and ruthless demon she had come to know, that had hated humans so very much, was developing…dare she think, _compassion?_

He knew that the Miko had been watching him. He could sense her eyes on the back of his head. He internally sighed.

"Have I something on my back you wish to inform me of, Miko?" he asked her without turning to face her. Her cheeks flared red as she realized he was not oblivious to her gawking.

"No, I just…never mind." She sighed before turning over and closing her eyes. It wasn't long until she surrendered to sleep.

Sesshomaru could hear when the Miko was asleep. Her breathing slowed and she was much less anxious. She was constantly anxious. Why was she constantly anxious since she'd travelled with them? She was weary of him but not fearful, therefore it couldn't be her fear of him causing the anxiety. He looked around. Jaken and Rin were also asleep. Rin had curled up against Kagome instead of her usual spot by Ah-Un and Jaken was against a tree clutching his staff. He quietly treaded over to the Miko's position and looked down on her sleeping form. She was much more peaceful when she was asleep, that much was certain. However he could see the sadness in her face even whilst dormant. Her obsidian curls curtained down and pooled at her hands that supported her head and her bangs fell sideways toward the ground. Something tugged somewhere inside him. He wasn't sure what, but it was ever present.

 _Curious…._

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 3 guys. It is quite the bit shorter than the other chapters but this was intended to be more of a character development than anything and an insight to Sesshomaru's ponderings and conflictions.**

 **I just want to thank all who have reviewed. You have no idea what it means and it inspires me to keep working hard on this. I promise there is much more to come. The first few Chapters are a bit slow but I'm trying to create the foundation. I promise there is more action ahead! I'm trying my best not to rush this.**

 **I am revising Chapter 4 for the upteenth time and I wouldn't be surprised if it's up within the next 24 hours. I try to give myself a cooling off period before posting in case I change or want to add more. The next chapter is longer than this one too.**

 **So let me know what you all think of this.**

 **OH! and also, in case you weren't already aware, the dialogue between Sesshomaru and his father was an exact rendition of the 3rd movie** _ **Swords of an honourable ruler**_ **and so I am not claiming that section as my own. I merely attempted to put the scene to words and I hope that I did it justice as that was one of my favourite scenes in the anime.**

XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at the sleeping group only to receive groans in response.

"DEMON! WAKE UP!" he yelled louder and to that, the monk, the demon slayer and Kitsune leapt up from slumber now bereft of fatigue and on alert. Sango was already reaching for her hiraikotsu and Miroku was clutching his staff. Shippo however had just jumped up screaming taking refuge on Sango's shoulder, his large emerald eyes searching vigorously for the danger.

"Where?" Miroku was scanning around trying to sense the presence of a demonic aura to no avail.

"We don't have time to sit around sleeping! We need to find Kagome!" Inuyasha explained angrily now that he held their attention.

The three companions sighed deeply.

"We understand. We truly do, but we searched all night and we're exhausted. We need some rest, Inuyasha." Sango explained drowsily and guilt ridden. "We are only human."

She was just as anxious to find Kagome but she couldn't fight her need for sleep any longer and judging by the position of the sun, they must have only gotten an hour or so sleep.

"We are just as eager as you to find Kagome, Inuyasha, but we don't have the same endurance as you do." Miroku tried to explain gently with a large yawn. Shippo just remained quiet. He may have been full demon but he was only little and he himself needed rest, despite how badly he wanted to find Kagome.

"The sooner we find Kagome, the sooner we can get back to finding the shards and Naraku." Inuyasha told them pressingly.

"Is that what this is about? The stupid jewel and Naraku? How about her _life_ , Inuysha?" Miroku flared up at his companion.

"I-"

"And what if we find her dead? All you can think of is your own selfish needs! I don't know what Kagome sees in you sometimes!" Sango added.

"No I didn't – " Inuyasha tried to defend himself but once again, he had upset the group.

"Do you even care about Kagome at all?" Shippo crossed his arms angrily sticking his nose to the air.

"OF COURSE I DO!" he yelled.

"Then start acting like you do!" Sango retorted.

Inuyasha growled.

"Will you get off my back?! It's not like she's dead! She wouldn't be stupid enough to walk off if she was _dying_! She's probably just sulking somewhere being angry at me!" he defended, folding his arms in his haori like a petulant child. It bothered him that they always assumed the worst when he said the wrong words. It was because he cared so much that he had to keep some form of focus otherwise the anguish was going to suffocate him. His heart rate had barely decreased yet and even for a demon that much adrenaline could be overwhelming on the organ. Focus was the only tool he had to find some composure, and composure was the tool needed to find Kagome.

"Inuyasha can be so stupid." the orange haired Kitsune declared. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Well, where were you guys during the battle, huh?" he scolded. "Taking your fucking time at the village! That's where!"

"Sit!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha braced himself for the impact with the ground. It never came.

"Don't do that!"

Sango 'humphed' folding her arms, turning her head to the right and nose to the sky.

"Inuyasha's right though. Kagome wouldn't wonder off if she was that badly injured no matter how angry she was." Miroku ignored the exchange and attempted to ease the tension. He had seen the amount of blood left behind but he knew Kagome was smart and wouldn't risk her life. He had to believe that.

"I don't understand why Kagome would leave with _any_ wound." Shippo sniffed sadly. He missed the girl he looked up to like a mother.

"Inuyasha said last night that Naraku just came to attack. There's something more happening here and I bet it has to do with him. We may need to contemplate the possibility this was his plan all along." Miroku suggested ominously. He folded his left arm to the side so he could support his right arm that was reaching up rubbing his chin absentmindedly while he theorized.

"You think Naraku may have captured Kagome?" Sango had turned to him, fear evident in her chocolate hues. Inuyasha stood with his arms still folded without a word. How could he have missed that? How had he neglected to see behind Naraku's deceit once again? He was so stupid! He should have seen it sooner. If he had just stopped for one second, he could have saved both Kikyo and Kagome. It was all his fault.

He finally spoke. "It makes sense. Naraku's attack was out of character. There was no purpose to it."

His head dropped and he growled at himself.

"We will get her back Inuyasha." Sango stepped towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder offering comfort.

…

Dawn broke and Kagome awoke to the sounds of chirping birds. She blinked her sapphire eyes open and realized she was the first one awake. Rin was still nestled up next to her in a peaceful slumber and Jaken was over near A'un, staff still in hand and snoring loudly. Slowly she moved her gaze upon the sleeping Sesshomaru. She didn't know what she had expected a sleeping Sesshomaru to look like but she hadn't expected it would look like that. She watched him carefully and could see his chest rise and fall gently. He didn't look dangerous in the least. On the contrary. He looked gentle, kind and peaceful. He looked…beautiful. Her fair cheeks reddened deeply at her summaries. His breathing was calm and almost melodic. Kagome couldn't help but be captivated by the sight. How could someone look so beautiful and peaceful and yet be so deadly? This proved just how dangerous the demon Lord was. He was like a flame to a moth. Deceptively warm and inviting, but get too close and he was fatal.

She stood slowly and gently as to not wake Rin. She didn't understand why such a sweet child would be so happy to follow Sesshomaru around. Every time she had encountered Rin, she had been ecstatic to see Sesshomaru and followed him willingly and eagerly. What had changed with the Inu-daiyokai that he would take on such a responsibility as an innocent human child? She scrambled to her bag to pull the appliances she needed to heat up some tea. She had a long journey and needed some nourishment. Although, thinking about it, she had absolutely no idea what her journey now entailed. She was supposed to be recovering the Shinkon no Tama. She couldn't just abandon her mission. It was her fault after all that the Shikon jewel was broken in the first place. But would Sesshomaru have an interest in helping her? Naraku was on the brink of possessing all the shards and Kagome had no chance in defeating him on her own.

She would have to approach him somehow when he awoke. In the meantime, she needed to relieve herself. She quietly left the camp while the water heated over the fire to get some privacy. She did love Feudal Japan but she hated the lack of plumbing. She hadn't taken a shower or toilet for granted since she had first fallen down the well.

She wondered not too far away and was about to start her business when a silver haired demon suddenly stood before her. She screeched so loud she could put a banshee to shame and Sesshomaru only barely refrained from covering his ears.

"Are you trying to run again, Miko?" he asked with a bored yet threatening tone, ignoring her screech. Not that he really cared but he was not done with the priestess. Kagome blushed a deep red due to her complete mortification.

"What are you _doing?_ " she screamed. "If you don't mind I will need some _privacy_!" her yelling caused a small flock of nearby birds to take refuge in the skies. There was a pause as the demon lord took a moment to understand. When it finally dawned on him, he averted his eyes quickly to conceal his own horror that had turned his normally composed face into one of shock. He silently thanked the Kami that he had not interrupted her in a more compromising positon as he headed intently back to the camp, eager to put this mishap behind him. Due to the interruption, Kagome's morning ritual was slightly delayed. When she returned to camp Sesshomaru was standing stoically watching the sky, just as he had done the previous night. Rin and Jaken were still in deep slumber and so she decided she had no choice. It was now or never.

"Ahem." She signalled for his attention wearily.

"You do not need to alert me of your presence. I am quite aware." He informed her arrogantly.

Kagome glared daggers at his back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

God, why did he have to be so…so... _ARGH!_

"My mission was – well is…to recover the Sacred Jewel."

"And why would this be of interest to me?"

"Well, I wondered if…well…perhaps, you could…er…assist?" how was she supposed to suggest this to Sesshomaru. She knew him well enough to know he didn't do anything unless it was beneficial to him and she had no idea what she could possibly offer him in return. _Human sacrifice?_ She joked internally.

"Is this not Inuyasha's problem? I have no interest in the jewel." His voice was still as disinterested as ever.

"Well, you see…It was kind of my fault the Jewel shattered in the first place, and it was I who was supposed to guard it. So it's kind of my responsibility. And seeing you won't let me leave…"

"I see." He replied. There was a silence between them whilst Kagome waited.

Was this why Tenseiga wanted her alive? It was her duty to restore the balance? Was returning her to the living making this his responsibility? He really did need to think these things through better. He could send her off back to the hanyou. What _did_ it matter whether she was present or not? He was not so incapable to _need_ her to reveal Tenseiga's intentions, but she was in a very small sense beneficial regardless. Although he no longer desired Tetsusiega, he did desire the knowledge behind his father's incentives and he suspected she knew more on the subject. He mentally sighed. Either way he was not obligated to assist her purely because he had saved her. Sesshomaru turned to stare at the human girl. She was fidgeting with her strange, immodest garments which still sported a large hole revealing the flesh beneath. Sesshomaru felt something turn in his stomach and it made him uneasy.

"My objective is to find Naraku." he informed her simply in his own vague way of declining.

"Well you see, that could work. Naraku has most of the jewel shards. Practically the entire thing, so the two kind of fall hand in hand you see..." She bargained impishly. There was another long pause. God how she wished he would just be more of a conversationalist so she could at least _attempt_ to discern what he was mulling over in that pretty head of his. _Wait - what? Pretty?_ What the hell was going on with her? Dying had surely sent her into a state of insanity, she was sure of it. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"I shall assist you. But in return, you must agree to remain in my company until I deem it fit for you to leave."

"What?! You're going to hold me captive?"

' _Been there, done that. Too many times.'_ she thought.

"Do not be ridiculous. I have no need for captives. It is merely a temporary alliance, if you will. Until I get what I seek from this arrangement and then you may return to my brother or wherever it is you wish to go."

 _Er…_

"Um…" well this was awkward. An _alliance_ with Sesshomaru? If Kagome was honest, she'd admit there was something alluring about the idea. She remembered the first time when she witnessed him protect Rin, a mere human child. She had wondered back then if a change was occurring in him and Kagome being Kagome found this to be intriguing and curiosity lead her to wonder if she could uncover more of it. Something deep down _craved_ to. Despite his coldness and their confrontation the previous night, there was a certain part of her _willing_ her to trust him. Even more perplexing, a part of her already did. Surely an alliance wouldn't be all _that_ bad, and truth be told, she needed to be separate from Inuyasha right now.

"Fine." She accepted. "But… Well, there's more. I kind of need to return home on occasion to you know…" she hesitated.

"I do not."

"Stock up on things and tend to my normal life. Which I need to do soon, as…well… as my clothes are wrecked and I need to…er...get more?" She explained nervously. She was feeling so incredibly awkward. She may have felt a _smidge_ of trust for him but the Kami knew he was still intimidating. There was a decent silence and he glared at her. But it was kind of between a glare and a sigh, she was unsure of which. Now that she thought about it maybe that was his version of a sigh. He didn't really seem to have a vast facial expression vocabulary so to speak.

"I will permit this."

' _Oh how gracious of you.'_ she internally snapped.

"Where is it you live? We will depart when Rin awakes so you can remedy the situation regarding your garments. If that is what you could call them."

Kagome scowled. He was insufferable. She feared for her sanity by the end of this so called alliance.

"Just North of Edo. In the forest of Inuyasha." She spoke through gritted teeth whilst rolling her eyes, choosing not to retort. It seemed the safest course of action considering their last confrontation.

"Your dwelling is in the forest my brother was sealed?"

"Er. Kind of…"

Nodding, he turned his back on her signalling the end of the conversation and assuming his position starring at the sky whilst Kagome returned to her back pack to organize her belongings. She wondered what fascinated him so much about the sky, and perhaps one day she would enlighten him to how man had ventured beyond.

…

The group had been searching the surrounding woods for any evidence to suggest where Kagome could have been taken. They were convinced Naraku abducting her was the only explanation to her disappearance. Inuyasha could barely catch so much of a whiff of Kagome's possible whereabouts and his anxiety was past breaking point and the group was hearing about it. It was around midday when they spotted a tornado heading straight for them at immense speed.

"Oh come on! We really don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled, recognising the familiar scent rapidly approaching.

Before the others could question him, Kouga had halted to a stop in front of them. He wore the yellow-green head band and fur at his waist. Typically, his chest was bare except from the black armour and his jet black hair was tied in a knot on top of his head and reaching down to the small of his back.

"Where is Kagome, you pathetic mutt?" the wolf demon growled demandingly. His fist was raised and he was fuming, azure eyes glaring cold and deadly.

"None of your business you stupid whelp! I don't have time to deal with you right now so you better just BACK OFF!"

"Not on your life, mutt! I found a puddle of Kagome's blood and I need to know my woman is ok."

"She's not your woman! So just head back in the direction you came before I kill you!"

"No, don't tell me." His eyes widened in realization. "You don't know where she is, do you? You reek of uncertainty! You stupid mutt! How could you be so careless with my Kagome?" Kouga growled, levelling his face to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha closed the gap between them so their foreheads were barely an inch apart and retaliated with his own growl.

"Not true. We believe Naraku has captured her." Miroku divulged.

"WHAT?!"

"Guys! We don't have time for your childish antics! Kagome is in trouble and standing around arguing is not going to get her back any faster! How about, just this once, we co-operate?" Sango suggested. The wolf and the hanyou turned to face her with disbelief on both their faces, heads still practically touching. It was Kouga who pulled away first.

"Not a chance will I work with that mutt. I'll find and rescue Kagome by myself. _He_ clearly can't protect her!" he said with an air of his usual smugness. He stood up and looked intensely at Inuyasha, blue hues meeting gold. "If anything happens to Kagome, I will make you wish you never existed mutt." and with that, Kouga turned and took off in a whirlwind.

"Hey! Get back here, flea bag!" Inuyasha growled after him futilely.

…

"You reside in a well?" Sesshomaru would have looked surprised if he was anyone else. What kind of human was she? There were the bones of lowly dead demons down there and she claimed to _live_ in that filth. There really was no end with this girl. Inuyasha sure knew how to pick them.

"Not exactly…" she nervously laughed. "It's on the other side."

Sesshomaru just stared, raising a single eyebrow. Kagome knew she needed to elaborate. His expression was becoming impatient. Rin was picking more flowers by A'un while Jaken leaned up against one of his legs, looking beyond the trees.

"You should pick some flowers with me Master Jaken!" Kagome heard Rin giggle.

"Stupid girl! Stop bouncing about!" Jaken scolded towards the child. His demands met deaf ears. Kagome refocused her attention to the demon Lord in front of her with a sigh wondering how she was going to explain her origins.

"I'm kind of…from the future." She smiled awkwardly. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a long moment while his eyebrows attempted to disappear behind his bangs.

"The future…?" he repeated questioningly, his baritone voice laced with its usual boredom. However Kagome _swore_ there was a hint of curiosity or surprise squirming its way in.

"Yes. Five hundred years to be exact."

To be honest, Sesshomaru had no idea this girl held so much power. Well, he knew she was a powerful Miko. He wasn't idiotic enough to not be able to sense that, but the girl lacked control so he had no idea how she managed something like _time travel._ He decided it didn't matter either way, so he nodded and turned.

"You have until sundown tomorrow to return." Kagome heard from his retreating back. She sighed yet again as she sat on the edge of the wooden lip, legs dangling inside as she took a glance back towards her new companions before letting herself drop down.

The familiar pink mist engulfed her as it carried her five hundred years in the future, carrying her home. As she fell through time she contemplated the idea of never returning. What did she really have left here anyway? Aside from her stupid sense of duty and the need to right her wrong. Sesshomaru came to mind and her guarantee to him that she would stay with him until he had his answers. It wasn't the most important quest and sure was no threat to the world but nevertheless, she had given him her word. Something inside her also gave her the feeling he was lost and Kagome being Kagome, wanted to help him. She felt there was much more to the demon Lord than blood lust and power and she yearned to discover exactly what that was. Her feet met dirt gently and she looked up to see the ceiling of the well house and smiled. Home.

Sesshomaru smelt her immediate scent disappear, replaced by a lingering one. He knew she was gone but curiously and casually walked back over to the well and peered down. She was nowhere to be seen. _Curious indeed._ The daiyokai had been learning several things of late that were becoming increasingly intriguing, peeking his natural sense of curiosity. He had even discovered himself falling fascinated by the Miko that had up until recently been travelling with his brother. Perhaps there was more to this human that met the eye? He realized his trail of thought and barely held back a growl. Ridiculous. She was merely just a mortal girl that potentially had knowledge of the answers he sought. Nothing more, possibly less. And yet... _No._

He walked away from the well without glancing back, knowing his entourage was following behind.

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 4. It's another Chapter intended for Character development. I procrastinated posting this one as I wasn't sure if it needed more so I do hope you guy's enjoy it. I have always loved the Kouga/Inuyasha/Kagome dynamic so I couldn't leave him out of the loop. hehe.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. And thank you so much to the people who have reviewed. I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed the story thus far.**

 **Chapter 5 is just about ready also with a bit more action. I hope to get it out to you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kagome couldn't be more relieved to have a bath. There was something about dying and being drenched in her own blood for two days that made it all the more satisfying to clean up.

"Ah. Now this is what I'm talking about!" She muttered to herself pleasantly as she laid back into the water in deep relaxation, the serene smell of her twilight bath bomb that smelled of lavender, ylang ylang and ovaltine pleasantly engulfing her scenses.

She had managed to avoid anyone upon her return so they didn't witness the blood covered remnants of her clothes and her first priority was to partake in a damn long shower. She scrubbed viscously at her ebony locks and she hadn't realized just how filthy her hair had been. The pooling water in the tub was maroon with the mixture of dirt and dried blood. How her hair hadn't been sticking together, she would never know. Once she was thoroughly clean, she had let the tub fill before sinking into its mauve depths. She made it hot in hopes to loosen her muscles that burned. This had become a ritual every time she had returned from the feudal era but over time she had gotten used to the pain to the point she barely noticed anymore, but this last trip had really pushed her to new limits. She figured death had that effect. She looked down at her stomach where Naraku's tentacle had pierced her flesh and stolen her life. She could recall the pain as she bled out in that field. She could remember the sensation of choking on her own blood. Most of all, she remembered how it felt to die alone whilst the person she loved had run after his dead past lover. Leaving her helpless five hundred years from where she belonged.

 _Belonged…_ Where did Kagome belong? She was rarely in her own time these days and it had been almost two years since she had first fallen down that well. She didn't feel like she belonged in this time anymore and yet…she didn't belong in the past anymore either. A dark loneliness suddenly threatened to consume her. She let her body shift further into the tub as she pulled her knees to her chin and held her legs to her chest securely. Her dark locks floated aimlessly on the water's surface as it encompassed her and she buried her head atop her knees, letting her tears fall freely as she gently and quietly wept in solitude.

Kagome remained in the bath for a long time. The water had turned cold and her fair skin had shrivelled like a prune from the extensive exposure. She pulled the plug and climbed out reaching for her baby pink towel, drying herself off whilst remaining in deep cogitation. The hurt and anger had scarcely dwindled in the past days and the betrayal was still heavy. Inuyasha deserted her frequently to see Kikyo and she had tried to understand every time despite how much it hurt her. Kagome knew he still loved Kikyo and there was nothing anyone could do. Kikyo would forever hold a half of his heart and she had learned to accept that. It wouldn't be right for Kagome to condemn him over something that was beyond his control. It wasn't like their relationship had ended by choice. If Naraku hadn't turned them against one another, they would have lived a happy life together and Kagome would never have met them. Unfortunately the knowledge of this did naught to ease the pain. Neither could it erase the fact that this time…this time it had been at the expense of her life. While she bared her soul to him, he seldom returned the gesture. He protected her and she knew he cared for her and that had been enough. Up until he had left her for dead.

Kagome slipped into her patterned pink pyjamas and buried herself amongst the sheets of her bed. They had clearly been recently washed and smelled of detergent. Kagome melted herself into the nostalgic smell and allowed sleep to take a firm grasp of her.

The next morning Kagome rose to the sun beaming brightly through her window accentuating the soft dust granules in the air. The familiar city sounds caressed her ears as she could hear the sirens, the busses on the lower streets and the planes flying above and felt oddly comforted. Kagome loved the peace and quiet of feudal Japan but right now, she needed what she knew most and the city sounds were a large part of that.

Kagome collected a clean change of clothes and stuffed them in her bag. She decided to leave her school uniform behind this trip. It might make Sesshomaru just that little bit more bearable if he wasn't insulting her choice of attire so frequently. She grabbed a pack of crayons and a colouring book to give to Rin – just as she would have done for Shippo – oh how she missed him, and headed downstairs for the food and water department. Before she knew it she was dressed in jeans, a pair of runners, a white tank top and red sweater. She left a note on the bench for her family informing them she would return soon and how much she loved them all, thanking them for all their support and hoped they knew how much they meant to her. She had to leave something in case Sesshomaru lost him temper or something of the likes. Dying had taken an emotional toll on her. She guessed she had never really thought of the possibility of death before. She had always had full faith in Inuyasha's ability to protect her. However now that she had experienced death, her trips seemed that much more ominous now. She could honestly admit that her faith in her survival had wavered. Alas, she had to do it. She was the cause of the Jewel shattering, so she would have to fix it. After relaxing for a part of the day, and walking to the nearby pharmacy to stock up on modern medicine, she was ready to head back. Sundown was quickly approaching and she didn't want to provoke Sesshomaru so early on in the so called 'alliance'.

As the sun had begun to lower beyond the horizon, Sesshomaru had returned to the well alone. Leaving Rin in Jaken's hands half a day's walk away. He sat by a tree to wait for the human and watched the well. A scent invaded his nose aggressively as he smelt his half-breed brother not too far away. Far enough away that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell him yet but if he came too much closer, he was certain to. This human better hurry up. He had no interest in a dispute with his brother at the moment. He had too many other thoughts that required his attention. Although, a fight could prove to be a gratifying distraction. As if responding to his thoughts, the Miko's scent erupted strong. It was a sweet smell. It was like rain. Rain mixed with early morning dew that gently caressed grass on a winter's morning with just a hint of blooming flowers. Surprisingly, it was calming and therapeutic for a human's scent. Normally they just smelt filthy, like wet and rotting wheat doused in salt. As Kagome got closer to the wells exit, he could tell the Miko had bathed due to other mixed floral scents that were not part of her natural scent. They must have been additives of some form. Within seconds the Miko was popping her head out the top of the well. Sesshomaru stood and waited for her to completely emerge. She hauled herself and a large yellow backpack over the lip. She spotted Sesshomaru and walked towards him, greeting him with a smile to which he merely nodded and began to lead the way. He internally took note that she had discarded her previously immodest attire and now adorned a new set of strange yet less revealing garments. It caused him to idly wonder what the future was like. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to ask.

"Miko," he started. He heard the girl sigh. He assumed it had something to do with his lack of use of her name. She was still human after all, and therefore he had no obligation to speak to her like she was anything but. Admittedly he addressed Rin by her name, but this Miko was merely a temporary companion so there was no need to get personal. Regardless, she seemed to be looking towards him as they walked, indicating she was listening. "Enlighten me on what the future holds." Of course 'asking' clearly meant 'commanding'.

A man of little words. Kagome thought it might be a nice change to Inuyasha. However, if she was honest, it was her always wanting to talk. She hated silences. They were awkward. However she didn't expect she would be able to make too much of a difference on that front with the likes of Sesshomaru. Neither did it mean she was not going to try.

"Erm...well…" she contemplated for a moment. Where exactly did she start? "What exactly do you want to be _enlightened_ to?"

Sesshomaru didn't miss her mock but chose to ignore it.

"What comes to mind, Miko? How does it differ from now?" he never looked at her when he spoke, merely looked ahead arrogantly.

"Well, there aren't any demons around. Well, at least if there is they are in hiding." She told him.

"Impossible."

"No. Well, before I fell down the well and ended up here, I didn't believe such things existed. Inuyasha was the first demon I ever saw."

"Inuyasha is _not_ a demon."

"Whatever! He was the first _half_ demon or closest thing to a demon I had ever encountered. Not including mistress Centipede of course."

There was a long silence as they walked through the thick forest. Trees were high and the light from the lowering orange sun squeezed tightly through the gaps in the leaves.

"I do not believe humans could overrun demons." Sesshomaru declared out of nowhere after some time.

"Yes, well, honestly, I don't know how they did either now that I think about it. In this time they are everywhere. Either way I can assure you, the awareness of demons is either non-existent or rare. And I grew up at a shrine that is supposed to believe in that nonsense. Not that it's nonsense of course, as I am now very well aware." Kagome was beginning to ramble.

Sesshomaru mulled that thought over in his mind. Would he ever go into hiding from humans? Hn, No! He was not so weak. Does that mean he dies within the next five hundred years? Or does he perhaps adjust? _Curious._

Silence fell between them again well into the night. Kagome was only a few steps behind Sesshomaru and she watched his back intently, contemplating the strangeness that had become her life. She had died, he had saved her and now she was travelling with him. She certainly would not have predicted that when she first met him. Not in a million years.

As the time progressed further, Kagome decided she _hated_ the silence. It made her think and _thinking_ after the events of the previous days was not good. Although she was still angry and hurt over the events, those feeling had started to slowly dissipate and she began fretting over how worried her original companions must be. She had initially _wanted_ Inuyasha to stew but in her moments of grief she had neglected to consider how Sango, Mirkoku and Shippo would feel and now she was even concerned with how Inuyasha would be feeling. Despite his conflicted heart between two loves, he deeply cared for Kagome and he would be immensely worried and Kagome now felt irreparable guilt. Not to mention she missed her companions greatly. They had all been through so much together and no matter what happened, that would never change.

Another reason silence was unhealthy for Kagome, was that her mind had now veered onto the path of 'love'. She knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she knew to a degree he loved her too and she wondered if she would ever have someone's complete heart. Her gaze focused on Sesshomaru's back and she wondered if he was capable of love. She didn't think it was possible for the demon Lord to love any but himself, but then again there was Rin. Did he love Rin? He was a father figure to Rin like she was to Shippo and she wondered if he _felt_ that. Her thoughts escalated into dangerous territory as she tried to imagine Sesshomaru in a relationship. This particular thought almost made her laugh out loud. She played a scenario in her head and conjured up a female Inuyokai as best she could without ever having met one. This female just so happened to resemble Sesshomaru except more feminine and with breasts. She pictured them in a forest somewhere and Sesshomaru towering over said female. _'Love me or die.'_ She scripted him saying. She could no longer contain herself and she heard her laughter break the silence.

"Something funny?" his cold baritone voice inquired, sounding slightly irritated.

Kagome laughed nervously waving a hand at his back. "Sorry! No, no!" she tried to recover. He didn't respond back and they continued on in further uncomfortable silence. Kagome's solemn feelings began to creep back in again so after some more considerable silence she decided to escape the darkness and approach the dog demon in front of her with a potentially dangerous question.

"Er…Sesshomaru?" she inquired nervously. He didn't respond and she perceived this as an ok to continue. "Can demons…love?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his track, still as a statue. Kagome followed suit to maintain the distance between them, not that it would prove advantageous if he did choose to kill her. There was a long deafening silence and Kagome didn't think he would answer her. The only sounds that surrounded them were the rustling of the leaves in the wind and she wondered if Sesshomaru was genuinely contemplating the question or simply that disturbed by it.

"You wish to know if it is possible that my half-breed brother could ever truly _love_ you." Kagome wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement as it sounded a bit like both.

"No. I mean…Inuyasha is part human and that allows him to feel human emotions so I don't doubt Inuyasha's ability to love." She had enough experience in that department to know he was capable. "But…a _full_ demon. Do they…love? Like, truly _love._ "

"Love is for the weak." He replied simply and began to trek forward again leaving behind a disappointed Kagome. Had she really expected him to indulge her queries on such a subject?

Sesshomaru's father had fallen in love with Inuyasha's mother so that was proof that it was not a dismissible notion, right? Kagome couldn't help but also wonder about Sesshomaru's mother. Had his father been in love with her too? It was in Kagome's blood to believe any species could love and so she mentally scolded herself for doubting that fact no matter what darkness plagued her. Kagome feared that death had slightly doused her ever optimistic flame and she vowed to protect what remained. She had just begun to follow the demon Lord again when she felt it.

A Sacred Jewel Shard.

"Sesshomaru," she called after him. "I sense a jewel shard!"

Sesshomaru had just re-entered into his silent reverie when the Miko had yet again jerked him out. He mentally sighed.

"Where?" he inquired nonchalantly. He may as well have his hand up to his face inspecting his claws to determine if they required manicuring.

"Over that way." Kagome pointed through the trees. "It's not far." She began to run toward it, failing to notice that Sesshomaru merely walked a steady pace behind her.

Why was this human in so much of a rush? So similar to his brother, jumping in without appropriate evaluation or thought. He inwardly sighed to himself.

Kagome broke through some trees into a small wheat field and towering in the middle was a gargantuan snake demon. Its body was enormous and covered in dark grey scales. The tails tip had orange spikes that flared out like a feather, and as it moved up to the torso, it began to take on a slightly more humanoid appearance. The scaled body expanded out and you could almost see ab definition. It had humanoid arms covered in darker grey scales that were verging on navy and the muscles were well defined. The scaled hands merged into more of a dark green and sported elongated maroon talon like claws. The head resembled that of a cobras and the neck ribs went over its head and down its back like hair. The face was completely demonic, void of any human features and its large jaw appeared dislocated as if it was about to feast.

Kagome's heart tripled in speed and she felt a coldness sliver over her skin from crown to toe. The demonic aura radiating from the creature could have toppled her and she couldn't fathom how she had not sensed its strength sooner. Pupil-less saffron eyes glared down and pierced her own. The demon hissed savagely and a thin long forked tongue flickered out the monstrous mouth. Kagome had to haul herself together quickly. She could either stand here waiting to be snake food, or she could act. She reached for her bow and snatched an arrow from the quiver, imbuing it with her reiki and taking aim. The arrow was released and soared true. Pink energy emanated around it as it whistled through the air.

The snake demon was deceptively fast for its size and dodged the arrow with ease. Kagome quickly reached for another arrow, notched it in place and released. The reiki was brighter this time and expanded over a larger distance. The demon dodged to evade it again, but the edges caught its neck ribs and a portion was purified to dust. A hissing wail of pain escaped from its jaws, echoing throughout the field. Kagome took a few steps back, notching a third arrow as malevolent amber eyes pinned her down ferociously.

The creature hissed again in a threatening manner, proclaiming war. Kagome looked around her failing to locate Sesshomaru. The demon slithered almost elegantly forwards and she took three more steps back, her eyes widened and her heart was threatening to abandon her. Her nerves were beginning to quiver but nevertheless she aimed straight. It was then that her left ankle found a rock protruding from the earth and she toppled to the ground dropping her weapon. Wide cerulean globes watched yellow as they lunged toward her with impressive speed. Kagome scurried hurriedly to her feet so she could dart to the side but it was too late. The demon was much too fast and was almost upon her.

"Shit." She cursed uncharacteristically as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

 **XX**

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. Thanks yet again to all readers and reviewers. Chapter 6 is just about ready. So let me know what you think. If there is anything you guys think the story needs, don't hesistate to tell me. Advice never goes astray. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kagome's eyes were clenched together tightly and her arms were thrown over her head in a fruitless bid to protect herself when a cold baritone voice aggressed her ears.

"Foolish girl!" it snarled furiously.

Kagome pried her eyes open and found herself gazing up at Sesshomaru's back. His arm was bent up by his face with his claws drawn, emitting a luminous emerald hue. In one clean elegant swipe, a fluorescent green whip emerged, lashing out and severing the snake demon neatly down its centre. A howling hiss resonated deafeningly through the open field as copious volumes of crimson blood discharged violently and Sesshomaru scarcely managed to relocate the pair as to avoid the raining fluids.

The two halves of the demon collapsed sideways to the earth with a loud thud causing the ground to tremor. The pink shard fell gracefully to the ground emitting a black light. Kagome quickly darted to collect the shard and upon her touch, it was purified. She had barely tucked the shard away when a striped, clawed hand was clasped like a vice around her upper arm, digits digging like pincers into her flesh causing Kagome to wince.

"Do you not think girl?" he snarled furiously. "A demon who possesses a jewel shard and you simply gallivant toward it with inadequate knowledge in wielding your power. Are you deranged or damaged in your human mind? Or has your time with my brother influenced your stupidity further?"

Kagome hissed, not only at his words but at his claws as they dug slightly deeper.

"I had no choice! Besides, you were just behind me!"

"I am not your protector!" he barked savagely. "It would be prudent for you to remember as such."

Kagome's cobalt orbs widened. Technically there had been no stipulation that he would protect her, but she kind of automatically assumed that he would. She really was alone wasn't she? She lowered her head in defeat and nodded to Sesshomaru, indicating that she understood. He released her arm and began walking away and she followed solemnly, rubbing the small puncture wounds. He didn't turn to look at her when he spoke again.

"Next time I will not intervene."

…

The four companions had ventured back to Edo after establishing Kagome was long gone from the vicinity she had been captured in to discuss their next move. They figured it wouldn't hurt to talk with Kaede to learn if she had discovered any rumours on ominous demonic aura's that could potentially be related to Naraku. Travellers that had ventured through the small village had spoken of something towards the North and so the group, stocking up on supplies, began heading in that direction. They hadn't ventured far when Inuyasha barked excitedly, startling the group.

"I smell her! She was here!"

Before long the group huddled hopefully around the Bone eaters well.

"She's been here recently. The scent is barely a day old." He surmised.

"Perhaps she came here to return to her time to seek medical care?" Sango theorized.

Inuyasha hoped that was the case. It definitely beat the thought that she had been abducted by Naraku. Though he was astonished how she could have managed to make it here by herself, judging by the amount of blood left behind in that field. The discovery brought hope to the hanyou nevertheless.

"You should go to her time Inuyasha and make sure she is ok." Miroku advised.

Inuyasha nodded and without hesitation leaped into the air, his red Haori and silver tresses flicking in the trail behind him as he descended into the depths of the well.

Bare feet landed buoyantly at the bottom of the modern day well that was concealed by wooden walls and a ceiling. Inuyasha took no time at all before he was pushing Kagome's bedroom window open and crouched on the sill, inhaling the scents of the room. She was not presently in the vicinity but he could tell she had not long been gone.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Inuyasha called out as he exited the room into the hallway. There was the sound of padding feet and a young black haired boy, no more than thirteen, peered chocolate globes around a door frame from up the hall. At the sight of Inuyasha, he smiled fondly.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh hey Sota. Is Kagome around?" Inuyasha asked his companions younger brother.

"Nah, I haven't seen her. Isn't she with you?" he blinked nonplussed.

"If she was with me, I wouldn't be asking _you_ now would I?"

"I thought she went back. She left a note yesterday." Sota explained walking towards the stairs, descending with Inuyasha in tow. They had reached the entry hall and Sota picked up a piece of paper from the entry table that had been weighted down with a small glass bowel full of key chains, and handed it to Inuyasha.

"A note?" She had returned but didn't see her family? What was going on? Was she really _that_ mad? It didn't make any sense. Inuyasha and Kagome bickered and fought a lot but he couldn't imagine her not seeing her family upon a return. Perhaps she didn't want them to witness her injuries? Then again, she had made it back to the well which could only suggest she wasn't as wounded as the evidence suggested. The situation was becoming more dubious the more Inuyasha uncovered and it left an unsettling sickness in the pit of his stomach.

"Mama found her asleep the night before last but she had to leave for work yesterday and Kagome was gone before any of us got home last night, but she left that." Sota shrugged, now accustomed to the Miko's odd behaviour as a result of her double life and therefore unsuspecting of anything out of the ordinary.

Inuyasha scanned through the contents suspiciously. To him the note resembled a goodbye letter, as if she had been uncertain of her fate and wanted to leave behind some last words for security. This speculation troubled Inuyasha immensely. This proved beyond measure that she had definitely returned but where was she now? Had she returned to the Feudal Era or just gone somewhere else in her own time? Inuyasha was becoming beyond frustrated and desperate for the knowledge of his companions whereabouts and wellbeing. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"I'm just going to grab some of her things from her room. I'll see ya 'round kid."

Sota, oblivious to any suspicious behaviour, waved his hand with a smile toward Inuyasha's back as the hanyou leaped back up the stairs out of sight. When Inuyasha re-entered Kagome's room and inhaled deeply he was virtually bowled over by the scent of her blood. His mind was so scattered that he had failed to notice it sooner. Tracing the scent over to her bed, Inuyasha reached a clawed hand beneath the mattress and grasped the offending material. When he withdrew it he discovered it was her white blouse that she always wore and the remnants of the cloth caused Inuyasha's heart to skip several beats and his golden orbs to widen drastically. It was soaked in her blood and there was a gaping tattered hole in the centre of the garb.

Inuyasha couldn't think as he collapsed to the soft carpeted floor clenching his fist around the desecrated material. _What_ had happened to her? He felt like his heart was going to shatter and the world was going black, hardly noticing the salty water escaping his eyes. Something wasn't right and Inuyasha was struggling to pinpoint what it was. One thing was certain, if the shirts condition indicated any accuracy to her wounds, it meant that Inuyasha had failed Kagome greatly. She had been _severely_ injured and he hadn't been there to help.

"Kagome…" he whispered through strained breathing. The guilt threatened to consume him but that would not recover Kagome any faster so he rubbed his eyes clean of the dampness and pushed himself up. Still clutching the violated white blouse, Inuyasha leapt towards the well and dropped back through to his own time.

…

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in complete silence until they had ended up returning back to Rin and Jaken. The sun had been up for a little while now and Rin was playing by a river and Jaken was sitting by A'un with his staff in hand watching her idly. He turned his head to the approaching pair and beamed.

"Milord, you have returned!" he squawked excitedly. Kagome was uncertain if she would ever get used to the way Jaken and Rin responded to Sesshomaru's returns. She hadn't witnessed him treat them in a manner that would earn that level of excitement but maybe it all laid in what he may have done for them in the past. Although, he did seem good to Rin. He never yelled at her, or threatened her. He seemed to genuinely care for the human child. This only served to perplex Kagome even more about the mysterious Inu-daiyokai.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed from the edge of the water. "I've been catching fish. I'm getting really good!" She proudly relayed her accomplishments. Sesshomaru didn't smile at her but he nodded at her in a way that caused her to smile, as if for the both of them. Rin was happy with his response. Perhaps that was how he showed his approval. She had only ever seen him smile in battle when he knew he had an upper hand or was amused at Inuyasha's underhand, and even that was a rarity.

"We will remain here for a short time longer. Rin, Miko, if you are hungry I suggest you eat now." He advised without looking at them whilst he nestled himself at the base of a nearby tree. They were by a small narrow river that ran through the bushland and the surrounding trees were tall and lush.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin assented with a content smile.

Kagome gathered some rocks by the river and arranged them in a circle to create a small fire pit before scouring the surrounds for twigs and small branches. Once she was content with the assembly, she rummaged through her sack to retrieve a box of matches and a small tin of lighter fluid that she had packed to aid with igniting the camp fires more efficiently.

"Ooo." Jaken gawked fascinated at the small tools Kagome used as she lit the bark alight. "What are those?"

"Just matches and flammable liquid to help make things easier." Kagome smiled at the small green demon. Jaken had scampered over to her and snatched them from her, sniffing them critically.

"Is it sorcery?" he asked as he pulled a match from the box and licked it before scowling at the taste. Kagome snatched her possessions back.

"Don't lick it! If you get them wet they won't work!"

Rin had wondered over with three small fish impaled on a stick and held it over the fire ready for crisping.

"Rin, I brought you some gifts if you want to play with them while we wait for the fish to cook?" Kagome told the small girl who beamed brightly. Kagome took the stick from her hands and nestled it securely between three rocks, effectively suspending the fish over the flames.

"A gift? For me?" she delighted. Kagome packed the matches and lighter fluid canister back in her bag and withdrew the colouring book and small cardboard box of crayons and handed them to Rin. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"They are so colourful! What are they Lady Kagome?"

"They're called crayons. They are used for colouring. This is a colouring book. The aim is to keep the colours in between the lines. See, like this," Kagome pointed out the lines of a picture of Belle from Beauty and the Beast where she was dancing elegantly on a ballroom floor.

"Her name is Belle. She is from a story called Beauty and the Beast." Kagome explained.

"What's the story?"

"It's called a fairy tale. It goes like this; Once upon a time…" Kagome began and told Rin the fairy-tale of the beast who fell in love with a girl. The young girl was excited to say the least, listening to the story with great interest and admiration. Rin's brown hues tripled in size and were utterly drawn in. She _aw'd_ and _ah'd_ at the story and beamed so brightly Kagome feared she would be blinded. Unbeknownst to the pair, Sesshomaru had tweaked his ear in their direction and watched from the corner of his eye, slightly intrigued with the story.

When Kagome was finished, the small girl began to colour while the fish cooked. Kagome described the colours of the dress and Belle's hair but told Rin she could colour them however she pleased. Rin concentrated hard when she touched the coloured sticks to the page, her little pink tongue protruding from the corner of her lips as she attempted to keep the colours between the lines.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but this scene playing out before him gave him somewhat of a _warm_ feeling. Something about the display calmed him. Made him feel…comforted? Over the duration that Rin had been travelling with him, the daiyokai had become quite accustomed to the child's singing and dancing and all around jovial attitude. He found it relaxing when they would break from travelling so Rin could stop and have a play or pick flowers while he sat by watching. He even on occasion would accept the gifts Rin would craft for him out of Mother Nature's surrounds, much to Jaken's discontent. Another curious factor was that the young child seldom trusted other humans and yet she appeared smitten by the older Miko. Sesshomaru deliberated conceivable meanings behind this behaviour and could only conclude there was a very small possibility that he could perhaps instil minute trust in the older human, despite her reckless tendencies and boisterous personality. These were not things he was incapable of altering.

All that aside, the Miko's _fairy-tales_ were ridiculous. A beast falling in love with a lowly human girl after taking possession of her. It was utterly absurd. An unbidden image of his father leapt into the forefront of his thoughts alongside the Miko's earlier queries regarding a demons ability to love.

The demon Lord did not pretend to know anything of love and quite frankly was appalled by the notion. Love was weakness and would only result in an inevitable death just like it did his father. His father who had lost his heart to a mere mortal, shunning his inner beast and duties.

Sesshomaru scowled. "What is this nonsense you speak, Miko?"

Both Kagome and Rin were startled when they heard the daiyokai's voice but Kagome merely offered a warm, and somewhat endearing smile.

"It's just something from my time. It's called a Disney fairy-tale. There are heaps of them and I just thought Rin would enjoy them as much as I did growing up."

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru could think to respond with. It was an abominable story! Yet somehow, he found it strangely captivating. He was about to put an end to the colouring and ridiculous stories immediately when he caught sight of the luminescent expression on Rin's face. Something in him churned and he couldn't bring himself to seize it from her. She had been a consistently cheerful child throughout their journeying but he hadn't quite seen her look like _that_ since she'd started her travelling with him. He mentally sighed and unwillingly let out a short low growl. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome but the Miko said nothing. Dare he admit that Kagome seemed to be good for Rin?

Kagome kept surveilliance on the fish as they cooked whilst she watched the young girl colour with intensity. Her invariant ebony tresses were hanging freely down her front with a small piece gathered into a ponytail that draped down the side. She held the pad in the lap of her crossed legs and Kagome was admittedly surprised at how well she kept between the lines. Unbeknownst to the young priestess, the demon Lord had been formulating an idea and was startled when he abruptly stood and began walking away.

"Are you leaving Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin queried.

"You are to remain here. I will return soon." He vaguely informed them, void of any distinct tone. "Jaken, if anything happens in my absence, it will be on your head."

Jaken gulped. "Yes, Milord."

Kagome just watched bewildered as the Inudaiyokai strode off. "Does he do that often?"

"Sometimes." Rin replied casually, which was all the Miko needed to confirm her suspicion.

The fish were ready so she retrieved them from the fire and set them down for Rin who obediently closed the colouring book and packed away the crayons.

Kagome was captivated by the child's contentment in her situation. She travelled with a dangerous demon Lord and yet did not seem in any danger at all. In fact, she was well looked after and incredibly safe. Kagome knew, deep down, that Sesshomaru cared for this girl and it gave her a warm feeling. She was slowly starting to feel safer in his presence despite his reluctance to protect her.

…

"What do you mean? So she went home? But she isn't there now?" Sango asked completely befuddled by Inuyasha's chaotic explanation.

"Yeah. Her brother told me she had been there but he was under the impression she had returned here. She also left a note that made me uneasy and…this was left behind." He explained slightly more calmly as he held out her bloodied garment.

They were seated around the small pit in the centre of Kaede's hut, however the old woman was not there as she was tending to a child's illness. Inuyasha had come barging in gabbling inaudibly. Once the group had managed to calm him down somewhat, he divulged his findings and now everyone was gasping at the sight of Kagome's blouse.

"If that is anything to go by, she has incurred a severe wound, Inuyasha!" Miroku rasped, panic evident in his tone.

"You don't think I know that?!" Inuyasha snapped.

Shippo stared, his mouth agape and his emerald eyes bulged. He'd barely noticed the silent tears that had escaped and gently slid down his cheeks.

"None of this makes any sense. If she has returned then that would indicate her wounds are not as severe as they appear, but it doesn't explain where she could possibly be." Miroku said as he ran over the facts in his head. It appeared every time they found a clue of some form, the situation just continued to prove further perplexing.

"Could she not have sought a healer in her own time and be with them?" Sango questioned.

"Her family would know." Inuyasha responded with a shake of his head.

"Is it possible she caught up with Kouga and went with him for a while?" Miroku added. Inuyasha's heart sank in one solid drastic movement.

"Why would she do something as stupid as that?" He bit.

"Well…she would be feeling pretty hurt. You _did_ run after Kikyo and not to mention, this time whilst she had been wounded." Miroku offered nodding his head towards Kagome's blouse.

"Keh! Still, she wouldn't…Would she?" if he wasn't worried previously, he sure was now. Surely she wouldn't do that to him. There's just no way! "I'm going to fucking that mangy wolf!"

 **XX**

 **A/N: So here you have it; chapter 6. I hope you guys like it! I feel so cruel to Inuyasha. Poor guy is going crazy. As usual, I have nearly got the next chapter compeleted. I don't like to post a completed chapter until the next one is organized just in case I need to change something in the previous one.**

 **Again, a HUGE thank you to all the people reviewing. You guys keep me inspired! Thanks so much to ALL who have taken the time to read this story. I really hope you are all enjoying it. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The time spent with Rin and Jaken in Sesshomaru's absence had been surprisingly relaxing. Kagome had taken Rin upstream to bath in the cool waters and she washed the young girls black strands. Rin was ecstatic with the feel of her freshly shampooed and conditioned threads and revelled in how Kagome combed through all the knots, giving the young girl a sense of nostalgia. Rin could only vaguely remember what her parents looked like, but she would always remember how her mother used to comb her hair when she was younger.

Jaken and Rin bickered frequently, or more Jaken would consistently scold the small girl while she remained seemingly oblivious to his jabs. Kagome took it upon herself to defend her by throwing small pebbles at the little green Kappa when her tolerance level reached its peak, or shouting back at the Kappa herself. It had been an interesting experience to say the least, and it felt like Kagome was gaining a miniscule bond with the pair.

Sesshomaru didn't return until the following night after his sudden leave and Kagome was sleeping soundly when the demon Lord re-entered the camp. Rin was in a deep slumber and nestled up beside her when Kagome blinked cobalt eyes open to discover who the intruder was. Since travelling in the feudal era, she had learned to sleep lightly in case any danger arose in the night. Her vision cleared to find the inudaiyokai standing above her, golden gaze starring down. She was unprepared and only just managed to hold back a shriek.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" she sat up gently as to avoid waking Rin, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I acquired these for you." he told her simply as he dropped a parcel roughly into her lap that she hadn't noticed was nestled in his arm.

"Er…what is it?"

"Some gratification would not harm you, Miko."

"Eheh…Thanks?" she smiled at him apologetically. She had to admit she was incredibly stunned he'd brought something back for her. _Wait…_ did Sesshomaru just bring her a gift? Without further hesitation, the Miko unwrapped the beige cloth to find new garments inside. A small gasp escaped her lips as she lifted a hand to cover them in shock. There was a beautiful royal blue silk kimono which adorned an assorted range of floral decals that varied in colours of pinks, greens and whites. The wide seams of the large ocular flowing sleeves and the collar were a bright rose red. There was an obi of the same material which adorned a smaller sewn on bow at the front which was garnet red. Kagome opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. She had been rendered speechless. Beneath the kimono was a plain black hakama and a dark grey shorter silk kimono with gold and pink leaf patterns along it with the necessary undergarments and a plain gold obi to match. Kagome starred up at Sesshomaru utterly speechless. She must have opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally found her voice.

"I don't know what to say." she smiled with a warm brightness. "Thank you."

"Your excitement is misplaced, Miko. These are not gifts. They are practical requirements." He told her flatly.

Recognizing her confused expression he continued on. "The dress kimono is for your everyday wear. Your current choice of attire irritates me and draws far too much attention."

Kagome scowled. "There is nothing _wrong_ with my current clothes!"

"The other outfit," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Is for training."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Training…?"

"Indeed."

"You're going to have to explain, Sesshomaru." She bit impatiently.

"You are weak. You lack adequate control of your abilities and you stumble over your own feet. You are a hindrance and a liability." Sesshomaru listed off. "My refusal to protect you stands Miko, and therefore you must learn to take such provisions for yourself."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I've become quite good with a bow!"

"Your archery, whilst not entirely tragic, leaves much to be desired."

Kagome was furious. First he up and leaves, and then he returns just to wake and insult her. His audacity was unbelievable.

" _Your_ bedside manner leaves much to be desired!" she retorted childishly folding her arms and thrusting her nose to the sky.

"Do not insult me, Miko." He snarled angrily. "I do not know, neither do I care for how things operated with my brother, but I am not him. He did you no favours by leaving you without the ability to protect yourself, and this consequently left you vulnerable. Vulnerability will only lead to death, as you very well now know. I am offering you an opportunity to rectify that, and it is not an offer I extend lightly."

This was true. The idea had come to mind following the incident with the snake demon and as much as it highly insulted the demon Lord to train a mere mortal, it was the only solution. Tenseiga may have wished her alive but that left him no obligation to be her personal body guard. He refused to protect the Miko and thus she presented a problem. A weak companion meant a weakness as a whole and _this_ , Sesshomaru would not tolerate. There was also that other kneading suspicion that intruded his thoughts and he had deduced that there was something much more sinister afoot. There was a larger threat at hand and unfortunately it seemed the Miko's fate was entwined with it, and therefore she required to be adequately prepared.

Insult _him_? Well wasn't that just the pot calling the kettle black. Honestly, Kagome was happy about the prospect of training. She had always wanted to learn to fight more. In all the battles with her previous companions she had always been off to the side, only vaguely being able to offer any assistance. An arrow here, a purification there, and the progressively elusive shard sensing. In the end, she had always been left feeling helpless and useless. So it wasn't the offer of training that she didn't appreciate, it was Sesshomaru's insulting attitude.

"It's not your offer than offends me, it's your derogative approach!"

Sesshomaru growled threateningly. His tolerance towards her insolence was at breaking point. He detested the idea of training her but it was logical and practical and Sesshomaru prided himself on his logic and practicality. This bickering between them had ensued long enough.

"This discussion is over. You can accept my offer or you can take your chances, but take heed Miko, I will not intervene if you foolishly risk your life again, neither will I resurrect you a second time."

Kagome wanted to punch the daiyokai in the face, but instead she just glared. Not that her fist would actually make contact with the Western Lord. As angry as she was, the opportunity was beneficial and she would need all the help she could get if she was going to stand against Naraku. Sesshomaru may be arrogant and insensitive but he was right, she couldn't rely on anyone to save or protect her anymore. So she submitted.

"I want the training."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Now sleep."

He turned and walked away, supressing the urge to rub his temples as he reached his chosen tree and lowered himself down at the base, expanding his mokomoko out behind him for comfort. The daiyokai didn't get headaches often but he could certainly feel one approaching now. It had taken a significant amount of energy to refrain from clenching his hand around her throat in that moment and he despised it. She continued to challenge him in almost every way and yet she remained alive. This was new territory for him and it made him uneasy.

…

The early morning sun was shining brightly through the trees, a light beam hitting Kagome directly in the face and Rin's happy giggling greeted her ears from not too far away. The young Miko sat up and stretched her arms with a large yawn. Kagome loved the mornings. There was something fresh and new to them that wiped away all the negative elements of yesterdays. As if a fresh day meant a fresh mind and a fresh start. She peered around the small camp to learn what her new companions were up to. Rin was skipping about by the water playing her own invented game and Jaken was scampering about behind her, worried that she may fall and hurt herself for fear of the repercussions if she did. His Lord would blame him and therefore it would be he who would be maimed. Kagome's eyes found Sesshomaru who was nestled on a large rock in the centre of the river with his legs crossed and his hand laid gently in his lap. His eyes were closed and his long silver tresses gently swayed with the breeze behind him, the overall semblance giving him an ethereal appearance. Was he meditating? Kagome got to her feet and wondered over to the water's edge to wash her face of sleep.

"Miko," the demon Lord spoke without opening his eyes or moving. "You are to eat and change into your training attire." Kagome idiotically nodded at the demon Lord who would not witness her gesture.

"OK."

It didn't take long for Kagome to devour her ramen and change before she found herself standing in front of the demon Lord by the river a little further up from the camp. There was a larger opening before it clashed with the forest thus allowing the pair a slightly larger and more decent training area. The hakama fit nicely and the dark grey kimono felt smooth against her skin, the colour causing her to look a shade paler than what she was. The outfit although not entirely dissimilar, proved to be much comfier than the traditional Miko garb. Kagome had bound her dark locks in a ponytail as to prevent the strands from being a nuisance and the curls draped gently down her back.

"You will not be needing your bow today." He told her as she collected her weapon from her back, ready for use.

"What will we be doing then?" she inquired curiously, now placing them aside.

"We will work on your form. You are much too lax. Your posture is atrocious."

And so the insults began. Kagome scowled. "Fine." She accented through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru moved forward so he stood roughly two paces in front of her, his usual white kimono was in perfect condition leading Kagome to wonder how he kept it so pristine.

"Straighten your back." He commanded and Kagome complied. "Do not be so stiff."

"How can I not be when I'm so…straight?!"

"You need to maintain a strict posture with ease for you to appropriate your movements. Not having the ability to do so would make quick work of your defeat." He sneered. "Do you slouch when you strike with your bow?"

"No, but I act in the moment."

"You cannot rely entirely on your instincts. One's ability is determined on the balance they exude between both instincts _and_ strategy."

Kagome relented and did her best to loosen herself whilst remaining straight.

"How much do you know of hand to hand combat?" he queried nonchalantly.

"Er…nothing?" she grinned sheepishly. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but he did release a sigh. "Well it's not exactly necessary to practice these things in my time!"

"We will start with the basics."

Thus, the training began.

It was nearing midday and the tension between the daiyokai and the Miko was becoming palpable. He displayed several stances and basic defensive and offensive movements for Kagome to practice, harmlessly whipping her with his youki when he was not satisfied with her positions, which was most of the time. The whips weren't offensive enough to break flesh but they stung nevertheless.

"What now?!" she yelled at the demon lord as another flash of green bit her ankle and she pulled her foot inwards.

"Your feet are too far apart." He informed her casually.

Kagome groaned at him. "You can't just _tell_ me that, instead of constantly whipping me!"

"That would be less effective."

Kagome re-assumed her position begrudgingly, demonstrating her movements to the exceptionally critical inudaiyokai. The lack of emerald fluorescence indicated she was on the right path. They continued this routine for a little bit longer before Sesshomaru's voice broke her concentration.

"You will recess for refreshments. We will recommence at the sun's peak."

Kagome sighed with relief. Her energy levels had been depleting for some time and she needed to have a rest and eat something. Her muscles were burning and her body groaned at her when she sat down at a tree near Rin who was colouring another page in the Disney book Kagome had brought her.

"What are you colouring, Rin?" the Miko inquired. Rin held up the page to show a young girl lying dormant in a glass casket. Thus far, she had only coloured the surrounds.

"Who is she?"

"That is Snow White. She was a princess with an evil step mother that hated her. She had been banished from the castle and so she found refuge with seven dwarfs at a cottage in the woods but the step mother was so jealous of her that she wanted her dead. So she tried many ways to kill the princess but nothing worked. One day, she poisoned an apple and disguised herself as an old lady and visited the cottage, offering it to the princess. Snow white, being so pure of heart and trusting, accepted the apple from the evil queen, but when she bit into it, a curse took hold of her and she fell into an eternal sleep. Her dwarfs found her and crafted a beautiful glass casket for her." Kagome relayed to her, unaware that Sesshomaru was once again tuned into her story whilst pretending to stare off into the sky.

"What's glass, Lady Kagome?"

"Um, well, glass is kind of like a rock but clear and much more fragile. Many things are made from glass where I come from." Kagome explained in the simplest way she knew how.

"It sounds beautiful." Rin smiled.

"So, when the casket was finished, they laid the Princess to rest." Kagome continued. "They were mourning over Snow White when a Prince happened by. He was so captivated by her beauty that he fell in love. He opened the casket to her dormant figure and laid a kiss upon her lips, and with true loves kiss, the curse was broken and the princess awoke and they lived happily ever after." Kagome finished, clapping her hands together with a gush. Snow White had always been one of her particular favourites.

"Oh what a wonderful story!" Rim beamed excitedly.

"Hn. Kissing a dead body? Yet humans believe demons to be the vile ones." Kagome almost jumped at Sesshomaru's sudden unexpected input.

"It's a fairy-tale Sesshomaru. It's supposed to be romantic!" she defended.

"Human's deem it _romantic_ to kiss a corpse?" he said as if he were tasting something unpleasant in his mouth. Hearing Sesshomaru speak the word 'romantic' sounded foreign within itself.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! It's kind of like when you rescued Lady Kagome!" Rin had clapped her hands together and her eyes shone brightly. "So romantic!"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru stiffened immediately, the demon Lord releasing a savage growl. His eyes bulged wide for but a moment before he composed himself, choosing to overlook the insinuation.

"What?! Eheh…No Rin, completely different." Kagome waved her hands about frantically, completely mortified. Not to mention fearing for the young girls safety to even remotely relate their situation to one of a romantic nature.

 _'I, Sesshomaru, rescuing a human and falling in love. It is utterly repugnant!'_ he scowled to himself. He was not so weak, he was not his father. He silently agreed with the Miko. Their predicament was much, _much_ different.

"Okay, so what colour do I colour her hair and clothes?" Rin asked, discarding her trail of thought, much to the relief of both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Well, she got her name from her appearance. Her skin was white as snow, her hair black as night and her lips red as cherries and…I think she had brown eyes…I can't remember, you colour them how you want. And her dress was…" Kagome tried to remember back. Honestly she hadn't delved into the fairy tales for quite some time so she honestly couldn't remember. "Well whatever you wish it to be."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome and Rin by the tree as they hovered over this _colouring_ book. His instincts told him to claw the book to shreds and melt any evidence of its remains. Golden hues settled upon the Miko and he took a moment to analyse her features. She indeed had hair as black as night, and her skin was rather pale, but her eyes unlike the Hime in the story were blue. He shrugged his gaze away like a disobedient child. If he were that way inclined, he would pout and grunt while folding his arms defiantly, but he most certainly was not.

"How dare you expose Rin to such an atrocity!" Jaken squawked.

"I like the stories master Jaken!" Rin defended. Jaken merely walked away to be nearer to Sesshomaru as if to prove his opinions were equal to his Lords.

"Why do you not destroy this _colouring book_ , Milord?" he asked absently. This proved to be the wrong thing to say as he was within reaching distant of the daiyokai. Sesshomaru reached out with his only arm and picked Jaken up by the scruff of the neck, throwing him with force into a nearby tree. It reminded Kagome of the way Inuyasha would take his frustrations out on Shippo.

Rin returned her concentration back to the book and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth again as if this aided her in remaining between the lines. Kagome thought she was doing a fantastic job for someone who had not coloured before.

"Recess is over, Miko." Sesshomaru informed, his tone still adorning intense irritation. Kagome sighed as she stood up to return to training. Rin's comment had deeply bothered the Inudaiyokai and Kagome was bound to pay the price.

 **XX**

 **A/N: So Sesshomaru is going to be training Kagome. That should be interesting. I always wanted Kagome to be stronger and I feel she has the potential. I also think Sesshy would bring the best out in her battle abilities, even if it does send him insane in the process :P**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Let me know what you think. And now for the habitual thanks to all you lovely people who follow, review and read my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kouga found himself in a wheat field with the remains of a very large snake demon that had been sliced evenly down its centre and the decomposing flesh was being picked at by vultures. Despite the rotting stench, he was able to smell Kagome's lingering scent in the air. What he wasn't prepared for, was discovering that it was mixed up with Inuyaha's brothers. The wolf leader didn't know the Inudaiyokai well, in fact, he'd only crossed paths with him on a couple of occasions. What he did know though, was that he was no ally to Inuyasha's group and therefore Kouga could place no logical explanation to the connection. The Monk had claimed that the group believed Kagome to be abducted by Naraku, yet this new evidence had suggested otherwise. Nevertheless, the wolf leader followed the scent in the direction of the North, propelling himself with the force of the wind and leaving a tornado in his wake.

…

It was the second day of training and Sesshomaru had been drilling Kagome all morning. The pair had returned to the allocated training space by the river quite early and the demon Lord had cut down a relatively small tree with his youki whip and spread it lengthways across the river, instructing Kagome to walk across it without faltering. Her feet were barely wide enough to cover the narrow body, making it incredibly difficult for the young Miko to maintain balance.

Sesshomaru ruled that for every time she fell, more time would be added to the training before she would be allowed a rest. He hadn't informed her however that he would once again be whipping her with his youki if she didn't cross fast enough, or stable enough, or just simply to put her off balance to test her reflexes. The first time she had tried to cross it, she had planned to take her time. Her arms had been outstretched in an attempt to balance her instability when seconds later there was a bite on the back on her heals caused by Sesshomaru, causing the Miko to slip and crash into the unforgiving water.

"What the hell?" she had scolded the Inu after she emerged and spat water out of her mouth, her raven locks had been released from their binding in a wet lump that cascaded down around her. As she had exited the river, her soaked garments stuck to her figure and trailed water in her wake.

"You are too slow." He had informed her as she scowled.

"I didn't want to fall!"

"If you were to be pursued, then you would not have the luxury to _take your time._ "

This routine, in similar variations, had been on repeat for most of the morning until Sesshomaru decided it was time for Kagome to practice what she had learned thus far by means of a parry. It hadn't taken long for her to dry off as she repeatedly charged at him in constant failed attempts to strike him, each time earning her an insult of some form.

Kagome launched herself at the demon with her fist for the umpteenth time, only for the daiyokai to dodge her attack effortlessly. The young Miko had yet to lay a single blow upon the daiyokai's person and she was growing increasingly aggravated with each insult, mostly about her pathetic mortality or human weakness.

"You are not trying." Sesshomaru eventually surmised angrily.

"Yes I am! I'm only _human_ , and _you're_ a daiyokai! You're a lot faster than I me!" Kagome snapped.

"I am being generously lenient, Miko." He affirmed as he jumped several paces away. He could sense her anger growing and she was tiring quickly and breathing heavily. "Do not blame me for your lack of effort."

"This is lenient?" she bit through heavy breaths.

Using her anger to motivate her, Kagome lashed out and darted towards the Inuyokai who made no effort to move. She reached him and went in for the strike, only to have him deflect it. Their forearms collided heavily causing a red mark to form on her arm that would surely bruise. She jumped backwards panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Well I'd hate to see you strict!" she spat.

Faster than Kagome's eyes could see, the Inudaiyokai disappeared and reappeared behind her. In one swift maneuver, his arm wrapped around her upper torso and she found herself bound to the demon Lords chest. The force caused her to exhale sharply and her muscles ached from exertion. Sesshomaru had removed his armour for the sake of their training exercise, leaving only fabric between them as she was pressed firmly against him. He growled and she could feel the rumble in his chest skit up her spine. He bent his head down to her neck with his elongated fangs threateningly at the side of her throat, his warm breath caressing her skin and sending a cold chill through her body.

"If you wished for me to parry at my full potential Miko, you would fail. It would take very little for my fangs to pierce your flesh right now, consequently severing a major artery." He whispered with almost seductive sadism, causing Kagome's heart to accelerate and goose bumps to appear over her skin. She gave her best growl as she clawed her blunt human nails against his skin which only served to provoke Sesshomaru to pull her tighter. Never had she been so moulded to a figure before. Kagome hopelessly attempted to wriggle free of his bodied cage but he didn't release her, causing her anger to spike insatiably.

"Let me go!" she yelled aggressively at him.

"Relinquish your anger."

"I swear to the Kami Sesshomaru, if you don't let me go I'll purify your remaining arm off!" she threatened futilely, to which she heard him chuckle slightly in response.

"You lack the ability and control to even attempt such." Kagome was quickly becoming intolerant towards his mocking and constant need to degrade her.

"Come on, Miko. Summon your reiki, use it against me." He teased, almost as if he was _enjoying_ her empty threats. In a way it reminded Kagome of those troubled children who enjoyed plucking wings off helpless butterflies. Her reiki spiked with her anger towards the demon Lord but he was right, she had no control. She had only ever been able to expel her reiki offensively a few times before and normally the circumstances had been due to her life being threatened and even then, she had no idea how she had done it. She had learned to imbue an arrow but expelling the energy on its own was entirely different.

"Calm yourself." He reiterated, this time reverting back to his usual serious persona.

"I am perfectly calm!" Kagome snarled, thrashing hopelessly in his arm. She summoned all the energy she had and fought against his vice to no avail. Her muscles ached and her energy was failing her.

"Miko, you need to contain yourself. You use up unnecessary energy when you fight with anger thus causing hastier excursion. You will tire much faster and consequently be bested, as I have just proven."

"Inuyasha gets much stronger when he's angry!" She defended, still trying in vain to detach herself from him.

"Inuyasha is a fool." He growled in response. "Anger may serve to be a decent motivation, however if your opponent is strong and has the ability to withstand it, then the energy would be wasted. To battle strategically is to conserve your energy until your opponent has little left and then strike."

Kagome was still panting heavily and her muscles screamed at her, refusing to listen to her demands any longer. She lost all energy and couldn't continue trying to pry herself from him any more, therefore going limp in his grasp. He made his point. She had practically used up everything she had and was now trapped in his clutches.

Sesshomaru held onto the Miko with ease, her struggling form writhing against his person. For the most part of the day, training her had been frustrating. Her lack of balance left much room for improvement, and her overall battle strategy resembled his brothers far too uncannily. He could see she had already been influenced by his recklessness which would only serve to provide him with further work. However, in this moment he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he was enjoying it. He felt her entire body shiver beneath his breath when he spoke and it pleased him for reasons that eluded him. Demonstrating his power if only for a brief moment just to remind her of who he was and his capabilities was incredibly satisfying. There was however the fact that she was not fearful of him and that revelation irked him. She had responded in frustration and she had reacted with unease but _fear_ was not something he was sensing from the girl. Although for some it was an admirable trait, for her it was foolishness.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" a voice broke through angrily from the edge of the forest. Kagome looked up to find Kouga standing at the break in the trees. His fist was raised, his canines bared in a growl and cobalt eyes glaring threateningly at the demon Lord who still held Kagome to his figure. Sesshomaru finally released Kagome and she barely regained control of her reluctant muscles to stop herself from plummeting to the ground.

"Kouga!" she beamed. Despite her exhaustion she was ecstatic to see the familiar face. Kouga walked towards her and she met him half way, Sesshomaru temporarily forgotten. The demon Lord remained where he stood, starring on perplexed. He watched as the wolf clasped onto Kagome's hands in a gentle caress.

"Kagome! I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" Kouga peered into her eyes with deep, genuine concern.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, strangely comforted by the way he held her hands. Normally she would feel relatively awkward when he would do it but this time it made her feel like there really was someone left in this era who truly cared for her. This revelation caused her to do something completely uncharacteristic. She removed her hands from his and swung her arms around his waist in an embrace. Emotions came crashing down on her and she let herself rely on the wolf demon for strength. She didn't entirely understand why she felt she needed him in this moment, but she assumed it had something to do with how lonely she had been feeling of late. She knew that Kouga genuinely cared a lot for her – his love declaration had proven that – and genuine care was exactly what she needed right now, and so she allowed herself to crumble into his willing arms to receive it.

Kouga leant down and rested his chin comfortingly on her head and his heart welled. The Miko had never hugged him before and he was happily surprised. He reached one arm down around her waist tugging her closer and the other arm was bent up to hold and support her head against his chest.

"I found so much of your blood in a field and I was so worried. I thought that mutt had failed to protect you." He whispered gently and affectionately in her ear with relief.

"Oh it was nothing." She lied. "As you can see I'm perfectly healthy."

The wolf leader shivered as her breath skittered across his bared skin above his armour. Hugging Kouga was not something Kagome would normally do, but what was more surprising was that she _liked_ it. Kagome had always known he was strong – he was alpha after all – but in that moment, she had never been so aware of it. His muscular arms were warm and strong and wrapped so attentively around her, causing her to shiver slightly. His chest was firm yet so incredibly soft beneath her cheek, and he smelled decent despite being such a brute demon. She could hear his heartbeat, slightly accelerated beneath his skin and she was so aware of his heated person pressed up against her own. Blushing profusely in embarrassment, Kagome pried herself from his reluctant arms, suddenly so much more conscious of all the muscles that he embellished.

The scene playing out before Sesshomaru had for some reason made him very uncomfortable. He assumed it was to do with the disgust he felt that a demon was showing such consideration and affection for a mere human, but he feared his reasons for discomfort did not end there. Disregarding his thoughts he growled at the intruder, refraining from going over there and breaking their now reconnected hands apart.

"What business have you here, wolf?" Sesshomaru demanded, Kouga sneering at him in response.

"I have no beef with you, but if you want a go, I'll gladly take you on." He pulled his fist up threateningly with a growl, irritated with the demon Lords audacity to interrupt. "What are you doing with my woman anyway?"

"Your…woman?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, ignoring the wolf's challenge.

"Yes, my intended. She is to be my wife." Kouga spat, his fist still displayed warningly. "Why were you subduing her?"

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you." Sesshomaru sneered.

"It's fine Kouga. We were training, that's all." Kagome cut in awkwardly, trying to prevent the situation from getting out of hand.

"Oh." Kouga calmed down and dropped his raised fist back to his side, returning his attention back to Kagome. "So you're here willingly?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, Kouga. I'm travelling with Sesshomaru for a while is all." She smiled. Kouga wasn't one to question Kagome too much, all he needed to know was that she was safe.

"Oh, in that case," he looked back at the demon Lord who still regarded the wolf as a nuisance. "We don't have a problem. Just keep your hands off my woman."

The demon Lord raised his eyebrows further, insulted that such a thing would be suggested. He watched with disgust as the wolf grabbed the Miko's hands back in his own and kissed them gently.

"Now that I know you're safe, I must go. Until next time, Kagome." He informed her with a smile, to which she returned awkwardly. "And if anything happens to her in your care," Kouga turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "I'll kill you."

Kouga turned and ran off, a whirlwind of dirt was the only thing you could see retreating from the river side. Sesshomaru growled. Had the wolf just _threatened_ him? He turned glaring and questionable eyes to the Miko who was staring at him sheepishly.

"He's…uh…"

"Your husband to be _?"_ Sesshomaru finished for her.

"Oh no! See, he found out I could see the jewel shards and he's been claiming me as his own ever since. However we are _not_ engaged _…_ " she nervously tried to explain. She didn't even know why she was so nervous, it was really none of Sesshomaru's business.

"So you are not betrothed to a demon?" he queried the confirmation nonchalantly.

"No! I care for Kouga. A lot. I don't want him hurt. But that doesn't mean I want to marry him!" she babbled nervously. There was a short silence before Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"We shall break." And with that he walked away, leaving a relieved Kagome on the bank of the river.

…

Inuyasha had his nose to the ground and his rear pointed at the sky sniffing profusely. He had managed to find the faint scent of Kouga. He still couldn't find Kagome's but he would hunt down the wolf and hope that she was with him.

"I can smell the filthy wolf but not Kagome." He informed the group as he glided along the earth inhaling deeply. The group didn't reply, but merely followed behind the intent hanyou. He was so focussed on the scent on the ground that he nearly missed the approaching wolf. Inuyasha stood, a clawed hand grasping Tetsusiega ready for a fight. As the wolf came to a halt, Inuyasha released the sword from its sheath.

"What do you want, mutt?" Kouga snarled.

"You better tell me what you've done with Kagome or I swear I will blast you back to the Northern Mountains in pieces!" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't do anything with her you filthy dog! Although I don't know what you did to send her packing to your brother, but she's probably better off with him." He retorted. There wasn't a closed jaw out of the group as they all gasped in shock.

"What?!" Inuyasha only barely managed to screech out through gritted canines.

"You're lucky she's okay, or you would already be dead!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha brought Tetsusiega to a battling stance. "Tell me what you know!"

"And why would I do that?"

Inuyasha growled furiously.

"Please Kouga." Sango begged. Her chocolate hues desperate for knowledge of the girl that she had grown to regard as a sister. Her hands were clasped together by her heart and the anxiety was evident.

Kouga sighed. He didn't care for the hanyou but he knew Kagome also cared for the others in her group and it wouldn't be right for them not to know.

"She's with the Mutt's brother. She's fine, but she's chosen to stay with him." He told the desperate Taijiya with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled again. "Impossible!"

"Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense." Miroku deliberated out loud.

"I didn't ask. She was alright and that's all I needed to know."

"You're lying! There's no way Kagome would be with _him_!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well she's further North that way," he signalled to the direction he'd just come. "So you'll have to talk to her yourself. I'm busy." And with that the wolf demon leader was gone in a whirlwind yet again. Inuyasha growled and with one swipe of his blade, the wind scar was released upon an innocent body of trees.

Inuyasha had been searching for days only to find out that she was with his _brother_. How was that even possible? Was his brother holding her captive in a bid to acquire Tetsusiega? Nothing made sense. With fierce determination the hanyou began leaping off in the direction Kouga had pointed.

…

Kagome was aching from crown to toe. Parrying with Sesshomaru caused every muscle in her tiny body to act up. Just as she had predicted, there was a bruise formulating on her forearm where it had connected with Sesshomaru's as he blocked her attacks. Kagome had dug through her bag to retrieve a cream from her first aid kit that was supposed to act as a muscle relaxant. She had stumbled upon it the last time she returned to her time and decided to try it out. Much to her relief, Sesshomaru had given her the afternoon off from training, so she had gone downstream to bath and change into the Kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. Now that she was bathed and adorned in the beautiful garb, she smoothed the cream all over her arms, shoulders and legs. The kimono fit perfectly and hugged her torso elegantly, the silk fabric caressing her skin beautifully. The royal blue base colour brought out the colour in her eyes, making them stand out all the more. When she entered the small camp area that they had made, she nervously found all eyes upon her. Rin's eyes were wide with glee as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Lady Kagome you look beautiful!" the small girl chirped happily.

"It's about time you dressed appropriately!" Jaken squawked disdainfully.

Sesshomaru stared at the young Miko for a brief moment before turning his head to stare at the river bed silently. The demon Lord had not expected the garment to accentuate her features so much. If anything he deserved commendation for choosing appropriately. He was indeed satisfied with the woman's attire compared to her previously chosen garment, but of course he would not voice such a thing. Sesshomaru's gaze suddenly flicked toward the bushland behind Kagome and he released a venomous growl, startling the small group.

"Inuyasha approaches." He snarled distastefully.

Kagome froze, her heart and mind going into a catastrophic frenzy. Her heart rate tripled in speed and yet at the same time felt like it had stopped beating.

She wasn't ready.

 **XX**

 **A/N: So I have been a little hesitant with posting this chapter as I am unsure if I am completely satisfied with it. I hope you guys enjoy. I have heaps of ideas that will be coming up soon that I'm pretty excited about. Also, I have to say I am really enjoying the training scenes! Eek!**

 **I apologise if the characters are becoming OC. I am trying to keep them as much to who they are as possible while slowly developing them but this story is virtually writing itself, so anything can happen really.**

 **Thank you SO much again guys for reading and reviewing this and I hope you're all still enjoying it. Xx**

 **Kem: Haha! All issues aside, I still love Inuyasha. I want him to be happy as well. But at the end of the day, I feel Sesshomaru and Kagome would complement each other. Eventually lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you want to make this chapter a little bit more effective emotionally, I reccomend you play '** _ **Inuyasha Sad & Romantic Songs**_ **' or '** _ **Inuyasha SAD OST ~ E**_ **' (which has all the sad soundtracks) on youtube. It's a mix between all the Inuyasha/Kagome soundtracks and it helped me to place myself more emotionally into the writing of this and helps to make a deeper impact. Any mix of the soundtracks should work though, well, atleast it does for me anyway. Hopefully you enjoy. XX**

 **...**

Kagome's mind was frantic. In a single moment, the weight of everything came crashing down on her like a tsunami and she couldn't differentiate one thought from the next. Reality slowed down in a blurry haze and without realizing it, she moved to stand closer to Sesshomaru. The inudaiyokai had now risen as he waited for his brother to emerge from the trees, the Miko's distress and anxiety not going un-noticed. The scent's rippled off her form in potent powerful waves and he could hear her heartbeat vastly accelerating. The small group didn't have to wait long before Inuyasha broke through the trees into the camp, fangs bared and a violently livid expression adorning his face. Rin sensed the potential danger and took refuge with Jaken by a tree, Kagome obliviously stepping even closer to the demons Lord's side. She watched the ground intensely, unsure of what would manifest if she were to make eye contact with the hanyou. Anguish and darkness encompassed her in asphyxiating domination. Her anger and bitterness had dissipated somewhat over the time she had been away from Inuyasha, however his sudden presence now caused a palpable relapse. He had let her down so irrevocably and this time it could not be so easily dismissed.

Inuyasha had caught Sesshomaru's scent well before he hit the riverside and as per Kouga's claim, Kagome's was deeply intertwined with it. The hanyou had never felt such malevolent rage before and it only increased as he broke through the trees and took in the scene before him. Sesshomaru stood across the small clearing with his arm idly hanging by his side and his molten gaze narrowed distastefully. Kagome was standing barely two paces from his brother, intensely starring at the ground while her fingers fidgeted with the small red bow on the front of her obi.

"What the _fuck_ Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled venomously with an iciness that could have dropped the temperature a few degrees. He was standing at the lining of the trees, cold yellow hues narrowed fiercely.

Kagome had never heard him so angry in all the time she had known him and she had never heard him so excruciated. Her heart faltered in her chest and her throat constricted as her eyes burned with unshed tears. _Inuyasha_...her mind called out despairingly, her own torment threatening to besiege her as she fought against the salty wetness that was starting to emerge from her eyes.

"I was beginning to believe you would not come, little brother. Clearly it was naïve to expect such fortune." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga threateningly, his fangs bared as he growled savagely. There was a palpable malice behind his honey hues that was uncharacteristic of the hanyou and an unrelenting tension filled the air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha addressed the Miko, his voice much more delicate for the first time since barging from the trees. Kagome was frozen solid. Her arctic irises held focus on the ground with such intensity that she couldn't even blink and her coral lips were pursed with determination. "Has he hurt you?" he urged, his voice slightly quivering.

Kagome in all her trepidation didn't understand the question. Did who hurt her? Against her will, her eyes shot up to meet his and she regretted it immediately. There was so much pain and anger in his features that it made her heart cripple, but what was worse, was how consuming her own anger at the hanyou was and she now understood why she had feared to meet his golden gaze. Sapphire orbs narrowed angrily, piercing like a blade but the Miko couldn't find her voice. His eyes were filled with so much apprehension it hurt her. It caused her agony because those concerned golden hues should have been with her when she had _died_. Furthermore she hurt due to the guilt she felt for causing him such anxiety, but why should she? He had been the one to abandon _her_ whilst she died choking on her own blood, and now it was _she_ who had to relive the moment frequently in her dreams.

"Hurt me…?" she barely realized that it was her speaking, the whisper sounding so weak and foreign. Nevertheless, Inuyasha's sensitive ears were able to hear her with ease. Was it just her or did he flinch? His gaze was almost excruciatingly anxious as he starred at her waiting for an answer, unable to discern her behaviour.

Inuyasha had only ever really witnessed Kagome really angry or really happy. She was rarely distraught or this unresponsive. He had known she would be mad but this...this he had not expected. If he was honest, he didn't really know what he expected. Screaming, yelling, a barrage of 'sit' commands perhaps, but he had not anticipated this complete desolation and fluctuating anger.

"Hurt me?" Kagome reiterated louder as she scowled, finally registering his question. The hanyou was shocked out of his short musings and he noticeably flinched this time in response to the coldness in the Miko's tone. "He _saved_ me!" she spat at him lividly.

It was at that moment that Miroku, Sango and Shippo entered behind Inuyasha atop Kirara.

"Kagome!" the voices all shouted in unison as they dismounted and moved to stand by Inuyasha apprehensively. The sight of her friends sent the Miko into a state of emotional instability. She wanted so much to run to her friends but something dark in her kept her routed to the spot.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha ignored the fact his group had arrived. Kagome couldn't answer, something was stuck in her throat. Once again she lost any ability to speak.

"What she means little brother, is that you left her for dead and _I_ came to her aid." Sesshomaru supplied arrogantly in lieu. When the demon Lord had taken the priestess in, he had no idea it would be this gratifying. If anything, the look on his half-brother's face made it all worth it. There was a certain pleasure that came with tormenting the hanyou. Inuyasha's demeanour softened slightly with guilt.

"I know." He sighed. "I am so sorry, Kagome! If I had known you were injured-"

"INJURED?!" Kagome snapped at her old companion, unbidden tears streaming down her pale cheeks as cerulean hues glared menacingly. "I _DIED_!"

The river side fell into an intense silence as the newcomers were shocked into speechlessness. A breeze shifted through the clearing causing Kagome's midnight strands to rustle aimlessly around her, accentuating her features and penetrating glare. Kagome had never felt so much anger in her life and it threatened to consume her. Never would she had ever foreseen that she could feel so much fury towards one person, least of all Inuyasha.

"Ka…gome…" the hanyou whispered, the soft sounds of despair almost lost in the wind. Realization finally dawned on him and he finally understood. The remnants of the shirt, how she got home, why she had left that damnable note for her family. Everything that had not made sense in the past several days finally collided together in one violent impact and it vowed to crush him. She had _died_. She had died and it was all his fault. "I…I had no idea…"

"No! You didn't!" Kagome bit venomously breaking through the barricade in her throat, her voice coming out firm yet broken. All the despair she had restrained inside was breaking free of its gilded cage and her body ached as she fought the urge to unleash. "You never do, Inuyasha! All you ever cared about was Kikyo and the jewel. I was just an imitation of Kikyo and your personal jewel detector! You never loved me!" her voice was breaking as she yelled at the hanyou, her strength and energy depleting rapidly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You left me Inuyasha! You left me to die!"

The anger and despair was too much and her body wanted to give out but she held strong despite her excessively quaking figure. Never had the Miko felt such darkness before. Vocalising the events of that fateful day opened something up within Kagome. A fearsome rage that she didn't even realise she was capable of. A heat seared within her blood and any form of rationality had been expelled into oblivion. She had given everything to the hanyou that stood before her. Her heart, her love, her trust, and every inch of her unrelenting loyalty only to have it ripped away in one fowl swoop. Her figure was trembling uncontrollably as she starred the Inuhanyou down, releasing all the pent up aggression she had held before him.

"Kagome, that's not true. I don't..." He tried to explain. He wanted to correct her. She wasn't any of those things and he _needed_ her to know that.

"I was _dead_ , Inuyasha! I _died_ for you and you were so busy with _her_ …you never even noticed." The Miko relayed despondently, tears flowing freely leaving track marks in their wake.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, the shock of it all rendering him temporarily speechless. He knew she had been severely injured but he never really considered her death as a possibility and now that he knew, he didn't even know where to start to make it better. He couldn't even fathom what the Miko would be feeling and he couldn't blame her for it. He had let her down. He had run off after Kikyo without a second thought to her safety and she had paid for it with her life. His heart was shattering, he had never seen her so broken and angry before and it was _he_ who had caused it. He could sense the agony and knowing it was his fault crushed him.

"I'm so, so sorry –"

"Save it!" Kagome spat coldly, cutting him off. "I always forgave you when you went after her, waiting for you to realize I was _right_ there. You went too far this time, Inuyasha. I died alone and scared, in a time that isn't my own, and you were so selfish you didn't even realise I was bleeding out-" her voice broke as the blockage in her throat restricted her of speech again, tears taking over as she fell to her knees. She had given so much to the hanyou only to have him turn his back so easily.

The river side was like ice. A cold darkness waved over as the weight of the situation dawned on Kagome's old companions. Sango and Miroku both had tears streaming down their faces as their empathy allowed them to feel everything Kagome was feeling. Shippo was frozen in place and crying in a deep despair while Inuyasha stood in all his crimson glory, Tetsusaiga left to hang idly in his hand at his side and tears openly displayed for all to see. His heart had been crushed violently and he was speechless. He did love her. He loved her so much. He had vowed to protect her and yet, in a single moment, he had failed and she died. How could he have made such a grave mistake? He made a new vow in that moment. He vowed to spend the rest of his life making it up to her, no matter what it took.

Sesshomaru was growing tired of the little debacle. The scent of salty tears was almost suffocating to the daiyokai, and the cold sorrow was almost overwhelming. His brother was clearly in no fit mental capacity to fight and the overall ambience was becoming morose. If the predicament didn't conclude soon, he would be forced to end it.

The demon slayer took a few cautious steps forwards.

"Oh Kagome!" Her voice cracked with the pain she felt for her friend, which only served to break the Miko further. Kagome wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and break in her arms. The taijiya closed the distance between them and bent down over her hunched form, placing a shaking hand onto her shoulder in an attempt to sooth the breaking girl. Kagome fell into her friends lap in uncontrollable tears, all the anger and hurt unleashing.

Inuyasha, who had been trapped in his own silent shock, began to leap towards Kagome. He had to show her how much he cared and how sorry he was. He needed to comfort her. Before he could make it even half way, Sesshomaru had moved so quickly that even his eyes missed the maneuver that successfully blocked him.

"Back off, Sesshomaru! What the hell would you want with Kagome anyway?" he demanded angrily.

"Why should my motives be of importance? After all, if it were not for me, your Miko would not be alive."

Inuyasha growled viciously. "You did this to hurt me!" he snarled through gritted canines.

"If my intentions were to hurt you, would I not have just left her dead? Your lack of intelligence astounds me little brother."

"Well if it you have no ill will then you can just _fuck off_ and return her to me!"

"Perhaps before you start making demands, you should enquire to the Miko herself of what she desires?" There was no denying it, Sesshomaru was indeed enjoying this. The Miko's inconvenience on his life had definitely been worth it if just to see his brothers face in this moment.

Inuyasha shifted his golden gaze to Kagome's weeping form. He could see the pain in her, he could _smell_ it and he knew it was he who had caused it. He knew that this time it was going to take more to earn back her trust and forgiveness.

"Kagome…" he whispered more to himself, but the Miko had looked up at him and he felt like he was going to crumble under her scrutiny.

All of Kagome's emotions had spilled out of her in raw, unadulterated gravity. Her azure irises met his in an undeniable pain and rage. Her gaze was all that was needed to answer his unspoken question. She _wanted_ to stay here with his brother, just as Kouga had claimed and the knowledge threatened to tear the hanyou apart.

Kagome pried her gaze from Inuyasha's and returned it to Sango.

"Please…understand…" She begged through sobs, Sango tearfully nodding in response. Despite the taijiya's desires for the Miko to return to them, she understood.

"I understand Kagome. We will always be here when you are willing to return." Sango reassured her, more tears escaping her chocolate eyes.

The admission only made Kagome want to cry more but she didn't. It made her want to change her mind and return to the group where she felt she once belonged but she couldn't. Not yet.

"But I don't want you to leave, Kagome!" Shippo had raced over to Kagome now and was on her shoulder, little arms around her neck and crying. Kagome reached for the little Kitsune and her heart split in two. Having the little fox demon in her arms again only made the decision all the more difficult. She couldn't imagine being apart from him again.

"Shippo," she began to try to explain.

"Please Kagome!" he begged and it shattered Kagome's heart.

"Shippo, you cannot understand how much I have missed you, and how much I will miss you still. But I promise, we will be together again. I will come back for you. Right now though, I need to distance myself. I need to come to terms with what has happened. Please understand."

Shippo was crying and it made Kagome's heart bleed. She wanted nothing more than for Shippo to come with her. Maybe, the next time they met, as she was sure it would happen again, she might be able to convince Sesshomaru to allow Shippo to join them.

"We will be together again soon, Shippo. I promise." She gathered the Kitsune in a tight embrace that he returned. "Remember that I love you okay?

Shippo nodded in her neck. "I love you too, Kagome."

Inuyasha was frozen in his spot. Trying to mull over the events that were taking place. He wanted to force Kagome to go with him, he wanted to prove his love for her and wanted to prove how sorry he was.

Sango and Kagome hugged and the Miko placed Shippo in the demon slayers arms.

"Until we meet again Kagome." The taijiya smiled sadly before returning to stand by Miroku who nodded his head, signifying he understood her decision.

"As much as it would please me to revel in this moment longer little brother, I have prior engagements to tend to. I suggest you return to your own endeavours"

Sesshomaru turned his back on his half-brother and began to retreat.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha spat harshly through gritted canines, his voice full of darkness and pain. Sesshomaru would roll his eyes if he were that way inclined. "I won't let you get away with this!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to face his brother, golden eyes glaring as he growled viciously. The daiyokai's tolerance had reached its peak.

"Get away with what Inuyasha? Resurrecting your Miko? Do not blame me for your failures half-breed. It was not I who killed her."

"I won't let you-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice cut him off. She now stood on her feet, fists clenched tightly to her sides and she glared intensely at him. His golden hues met hers. He knew what was coming. He knew that look in her eyes and the way she had said his name. "Sit boy." She finished. The subjugation beads glowed brightly and Inuyasha was pulled into the ground beneath him with so much force that he just about saw stars.

The release was too seductive and Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. The intensity of her emotions were too strong and she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. She needed to unleash.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

The onslaught of commands sent the hanyou deep into the layers of the earth, so much so, that you could no longer see him. Kagome was panting heavily, the released energy draining her almost completely. She could no longer handle any more, she needed to get out and get away. She spun on her heels and ran from the camp, summoning up any access energy from every corner of her being to keep her moving. To keep her running away from the hanyou that had betrayed her. It didn't take long before the Miko was burned-out and she found herself collapsing into the ground with only her tears and misery for company. The miko collapsed on a raised tree trunk in the ground and burried her head in her arms realeasing any held back tears that needed to escape.

Meanwhile back at the camp, there was complete silence amongst the remaining occupants. Inuyasha was still buried in the earth's crust while his companions waited patiently for him to arise. Sesshomaru was silently proud of the Miko's ruthlessness in dealing with his brother. He honestly never would have believed her capable.

It was Jaken who broke the silence. "She can be scary."

 **A/N: Ahhh! So here it is. Finally! Inuyasha and Kagome reunite. I have been struggling** _ **SO**_ **much on this chapter it's ridiculous! Although I originally wrote it months ago, I have altered it** _ **so**_ **many times in the last week. I** _ **still**_ **don't even know if I got it right lol. I tried to have it** _ **really**_ **emotional, yet not overwhlemingly so and honestly I still don't know if it's the right balance. Alas, here it is! :D**

 **Thanks again to all of you who have commented and messaged me and even just simply read my story. You honestly have** _ **no**_ **idea what it means to me! You guys have been blowing me away!**

 **I** _ **REALLY**_ **hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it was what you expected.**

 **XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The castle corridors were dark and dank with minimal light radiating from the small number of candelabra's that lined the walls. The air was thick with dust and the aged floor boards creaked eerily as small patters could be heard echoing down the long halls. A small ashen haired child made her way through the darkness before stopping at a closed shoji screen.

"Enter." A cold voice permitted from the other side. The young void entered into a large room that was completely empty except for her master who sat up against the right wall. The room was just as dust ridden as the rest of the castle and you could see the particles floating aimlessly in the beam of the moonlight that streaked through the open windows. Naraku sat with his back to the wall with one leg laid straight out and the other arched up supporting his arm. Crimson eyes turned to face the young girl as she approached.

"What news have you, Kanna?" Naraku inquired blankly, his bound midnight tresses cascading down his form. The young incarnation held a mirror up and it glowed before an image appeared in its misty refection. There in the glass was Sesshomaru leaping in front of Kagome and slaughtering a large and fearsome snake demon.

"Hm. How disappointing," he said dismissively. "I expected more from him, yet even with the aid of the jewel shard he was pathetic."

"Kagome remains with him." The small sweet voice relayed with a dark emptiness, her pure black hues staring blankly at the spider hanyou.

The corner of Naraku's lips quirked up in a sly smirk.

"I see." He turned his gaze away and out the window, focusing his attention to the skies as if they would reveal something to him. "This is unfortunate." The spider hanyou's tone suggested he was amused, yet he was clearly annoyed. Like the news was clearly distasteful but his psychotic nature allowed him to recognize the humour. As if the outcome could work in his favour regardless.

"What shall I do?"

"Keep watch. If Sesshomaru is protecting her, it could prove potentially problematic."

"What of Kikyo?"

"For now, forget her. She is no longer the threat."

"You cannot end her."

"No, Onigumo's heart still refrains me from doing so. However she is incapable of mine or the Shikon's destruction, therefore she is no longer pertinent."

Kanna nodded. "And what of the jewel shard that you gave to the snake?"

"Bring me Kagura. I will send her to retrieve it."

Kanna nodded and left the dank old room.

…

It was almost midday when Kagome awoke and the events of the previous day were the first memories to intrude her mind. The encounter with Inuyasha had been an emotional one and it had rendered her completely exhausted. It had been well into the night by the time she returned to camp the previous night and she had been slightly surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't gone looking for her to make sure she wasn't 'running away'. Jaken and Rin had been well asleep at the time but Sesshomaru had still been awake. No words had been exchanged between the two before Kagome settled and went straight to sleep. She'd dreamt about Inuyasha and his face had reflected her own. There was so much pain and anger and it made Kagome's heart ache for the hanyou, instinctively wanting to comfort him like she normally would.

Admittedly, yelling at him had helped dispel a significant amount of anger, allowing her considerable relief despite still remaining heavily weighed down. No, it wasn't his fault, he hadn't done it intentionally but the fact still remained that she could no longer count on him. He had let her die. Not that she could really count on Sesshomaru to keep her alive either and honestly, she was likely in more danger with him than if she _had_ returned to Inuyasha. Yet strangely, she _did_ actually feel safe around Sesshomaru. At least while there was something he wanted from her, but something inside her told her she was safe regardless.

The Miko knew she would forgive Inuyasha, and perhaps somewhere deep down she already had. He loved Kikyo and Kagome couldn't change that. Nevertheless it didn't stop it from hurting. However her time in the woods the previous night had been a contemplative one and what she came to realize was that she needed to keep her distance from him. Even if somewhere deep down she _had_ forgiven him, the emotional wounds were too deep and were going to require significant healing time. She did not wish pain upon Inuyasha and she did not feel hatred towards him, just a gaping wound and she knew she _needed_ to fall out of love with him. She knew he was never going to love her in the way that she needed and she could no longer subject herself to the hopes that he would. She would no longer subject herself to the hurt she would have to feel whenever Kikyo was in the vicinity, because now, it had literally gotten her killed.

It was unimaginable that she had turned to Sesshomaru and even more inconceivable then that, was that he had been the one to save her. A mere mortal. He had corrected his brother's mistake and she still struggled to fathom why. Sesshomaru, who had attempted – and damn near succeeded – so many times to kill her in the past was her saviour and now proceeded to even train her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what he had done, it just didn't make much sense. Besides, it wasn't so bad to travel with the dangerous Daiyokai. He hadn't been excessively violent like Kagome would have presumed he was. Sure he whipped her during training and even though it aggravated her, she knew it was just his way of making her stronger. She guessed she had just always assumed he was like any other blood lusted demon, but it appeared her assumptions were incorrect.

For the most part, the daiyokai kept to himself and refrained from meddling in affairs that did not concern him. He simply wondered about the countryside and Kagome wasn't entirely certain of what his mission was, leading her to wonder if he was lonely or attempting to find his place in this world. She wondered idly how many years he had been travelling by himself and now that she thought about it, she wondered just how _old_ he actually was. To her, he only looked to be about twenty in human years but she knew that he would be much older than that. She suddenly had so many questions and so much curiosity that had never even occurred to her before, though she knew that these questions would likely forever remain a mystery.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome was snapped out of her deep contemplation by the sound of a young child's voice. She realized she had been staring up into the sky absentmindedly. She cast her gaze down to Rin who was watching Kagome with genuine concern and it melted her heart. Kagome smiled warmly down to the child. "Is everything ok? You look sad."

"Oh I'm fine Rin. Just tired." She shrugged her off. It wasn't entirely a lie, Kagome had slept terribly. Rin merely smiled in response. Kagome still had difficulty understanding the child's consistent happiness and state of content. She turned her head and found the source. _Sesshomaru_. He was sitting by his tree and starring off into the distance, almost always in such a deep contemplative state. The demon Lord's demeanour was cold and dark at best but he brought something to the young human girl that was undeniable. Happiness. Even though he forever appeared ruthless, Rin could see something in him that nobody else could and Kagome…well Kagome was starting to see it too.

"I'm going to go clean up." Kagome informed. Bathing always seemed to be a good stress relief for the Miko and so she collected her things and headed downstream.

The small green kappa was nervously fidgeting with his haori, sizing up the risk of posing questions to his Lord as he awkwardly lumbered towards him.

"Uh…L-Lord Sesshomaru?" he started hesitantly, unsure of Sesshomaru's mood. "I was wondering…What do you plan to do now?"

For a long moment Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"In what aspect are you referring Jaken?" he finally questioned lazily.

"Well…how long…do you plan on keeping Inuyasha's wench around?" Sesshomaru didn't answer and so Jaken risked pressing on. "F-forgive me, Milord, but why do keep her with us…?"

Sesshomaru growled softly in irritation but indulged the kappa regardless. "There is something about the Miko. I am uncertain what it is, but I intend to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"The Miko is important to Naraku somehow. Tenseiga compelled me to revive her and I believe there to be a connection."

"A connection?" Jaken gasped.

"Yes Jaken, a connection." Sesshomaru repeated impatiently, his tolerance level reaching its end.

"She brings trouble, Milord. Inuyasha isn't going to stop coming for her. She is a nuisance."

There was a stronger growl and Jaken felt a hard sting as a rock connected with his head knocking him over. "I'm sorry, Milord! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to push my boundaries." Another rock hit his head.

"Silence."

"Yes, Milord. Sorry, Milord."

…

Inuyasha was visibly distraught in light of the Kagome episode. The group was venturing back towards Edo in solemn silence, the Hanyou mulling over the events of the last several days. He replayed the reunion with Kagome over and over and wondered if he truly done everything he could to get her back.

After Kagome had run, the hanyou had stayed in the ground for a short time in utter disbelief after Kagome had subdued him. Sesshomaru didn't even attempt to fight or kill him, just merely returned and sat by a tree while the rest of the occupants of the camp stood in confused silence. None of them really knew what to do with the news, but they knew the Miko needed space and so they were going to give it to her. Although Inuyasha was incredibly reluctant and when he had finally emerged from the ground he was vicious with rage. Not because of the subjugation but because Kagome was now with his _brother_. He didn't want to leave her there and yet there wasn't anything he could do. If he grabbed her and forced her it would only make the situation worse and so he had no choice but to leave her. Before he would leave though, he wanted answers.

"Tell me what you're planning, bastard!"

Sesshomaru merely exhaled heavily. "I will repeat myself just this once Inuyasha, my business is my own and none of your concern."

"It is my business! She's mine!"

"You have a strange way of protecting what is yours little brother."

"Like you would even protect her at all!" Inuyasha had scowled.

"Up until now, Inuyasha, I have been patient. If you remain in my sight any longer, I will not be so."

Inuyasha growled and was about to leap at his brother when the small human girl had stepped forward, causing the demon Lord to uncharacteristically flinch.

"Um, please Inuyasha." She approached carefully. "Lady Kagome will be safe. It has been difficult for her and she will need some time." Her voice was sweet yet cautious of the hanyou. She didn't want the brothers to fight. She always worried when Sesshomaru was in battle despite knowing he was more than competent.

Inuyasha had been thrown off by the young girl. If Sesshomaru was caring for a young _human_ child, then perhaps Kagome might have been safe with him. Either way the hanyou yielded because there was no way he would get Kagome back that day unless he forced her. So the group left.

Losing Kagome was clearly heavy on all the hearts of the group. It was unusual for Inuyasha to wear his heart of his sleeve but he hadn't managed to conceal a single emotion since they had left Kagome.

They had set up a small camp that night and Inuyasha had found a branch in a nearby tree to sprawl out on.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice came from below. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha didn't even look at the Monk. He just sighed heavily from his perch.

"I couldn't save her." His voice was detached, as if he didn't even know he was speaking out loud. "I didn't protect her…"

"Inuyasha, don't beat yourself up. I think this is exactly what Naraku wants."

Inuyasha growled. "It doesn't even matter if it is!" he snapped through gritted teeth. "I fell for it! I failed her!"

"She's alive Inuyasha and that's all that matters right now. We need to focus on finding a way to fix this." Sango tried to reassure as she joined Miroku at the base of the tree.

"Yeah! She's alive because of Sesshomaru! He brought her back and now she's blinded by him! He's up to something and she's too vulnerable to see it!"

"Inuya-"

"No! I keep losing people and it's my fault! I let it happen!" Inuyasha's voice broke as a mass of tears escaped his honey orbs. The group didn't even know how to react. They had never seen the hanyou like this before. So Miroku and Sango walked a short distance away where Shippo had cried himself to sleep.

"Do you think Sesshomaru is up to something?" Sango looked into Miroku's navy hues with a fearsome worry.

"I don't know. I think she is safe for the moment though." he folded his arms together as he stared intently back at the slayer, as if her eyes held the answers. "However, I do believe this is all Naraku's doing. He outright attacked Inuyasha and Kagome that day, as if he knew Kikyo was nearby and that we were not with them. I just don't understand why."

"But it's Kikyo that he's after."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. We need to speak with Kaede, she might know something."

Sango nodded and agreed. "For now, we need to rest. There is nothing we can do for him tonight." She nodded her head in Inuyasha's direction. Miroku nodded and sighed in agreement and so the pair settled and went to sleep.

…

Kagura begrudgingly walked towards the room Naraku resided in. Every fibre of her being despised the hanyou but he had her heart, leaving her without a choice but to serve him. She approached the shoji screen and waited for him to allow her entrance.

"Enter."

She entered the door and gritted her teeth at seeing him.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagura scowled as she walked into the room that Naraku occupied.

"Your attitude is unbecoming, Kagura. Do not neglect to remember still possess your heart." He warned the wind sorcerer sadistically.

"What is it you wish of me Naraku?" she submitted begrudgingly.

"Kagome has acquired a jewel shard of mine and you are to go and retrieve it. Do not return without it, Kagura. Do you understand?"

"Of course." The wind sorcerer nodded before she turned to leave.

"She is no longer with Inuyasha, but now travels with Sesshomaru." Kagure stopped in her step stiffening, scarlet eyes widening.

"What?!" she seethed turning back to Naraku.

"If you have the chance to kill either one of them, do not hesitate." The spider hanyou warned, ignoring her distaste. "If you allow your affections for Sesshomaru to get in the way, I will crush your heart to dust."

Kagura scowled but nodded. "I understand."

Naraku's lips quirked up in sadistic amusement as the woman exited. He did so enjoy tormenting her. She hadn't known that he was aware of her favour for the Daiyokai previously and he relished springing the knowledge onto her. The witch needed to be reminded that he was _not_ so easily kept in the dark. Not to mention he loved to torment his incarnation that wanted to betray him so eagerly.

…

Kagome had spent a considerable amount of time in the river cleaning up. It was her way of navigating her thoughts, but this time it had proven futile. The Miko felt torn in two. Although she knew in her heart that she couldn't return to Inuyasha at this point, it didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Now that she had let loose on her anger, it had allowed the room for the guilt to settle in. There was no doubt she still loved Inuyasha but it wasn't enough this time. Her death, although temporary, had exposed Kagome to a certain darkness and this time it wasn't so easy to overcome. She often dreamt of that day, re-visiting that moment and what it was like to die. Kagome hadn't really feared death so much but what was heavy about the situation was the fact she had died _alone_. It wasn't something that even her optimistic personality could ignore.

Kagome finally returned to camp and Sesshomaru was waiting for her impatiently.

"Miko, gather what you need. You and I are leaving." He informed her.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked stunned.

"I wish to consult with an ally and your presence may be required."

"Oh…erm…ok. What about Rin and Jaken?"

"They are remaining behind."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome rolled her eyes but walked to her back pack and grabbed some things out to leave with Rin. She was surprised and quite frankly rather anxious to be going on an unknown trip alone with the demon Lord.

"Will you be gone long, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I am uncertain, Rin."

It was surprising to Kagome that Sesshomaru indulged most of Rin's questions. If Jaken had asked, the kappa would probably find himself with a foot to the skull. Yet with Rin, Sesshomaru was relatively warm. He still sounded like his normal self when he spoke to her but there was a little something extra to it.

"Ok, I'm ready." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she saddled herself with her backpack, bow and quiver. Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk away as Kagome followed.

"See you soon!" Kagome smiled to Rin and Jaken. Rin ran up to Kagome and wrapped her little arms around her.

"Bye Lady Kagome! Bye Lord Sesshomaru!" the small girl waved, watching their retreating figures until they were gone.

 **XX**

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 10. I am unsure if this Chapter is a little anti-climactic, but I felt I should reveal some more little tidbits as to where the story is heading plot-wise. I am so so sorry for the lengthy time in getting this chapter to you, (which is also why I feel this chapter is slightly lacking), I just feel it may be at least a couple weeks before I can get back into the full swing of the story again. I had family staying with me for a week and so I couldn't work on the story and I suffer from from bodily pains and due to the hectic week the pains went into overdrive, resulting in me being hospitalized for 3 days as I couldn't move. I've been out for 3 days now but I am still in immense pain and still struggling and the pain killers make it hard to concentrate on writing (as they practically knock me out). I've gone off them today just so I could try and get this Chapter done. So I do hope you guys like it, and it gives you's a little something to look forward to. Sesshy and Kags alone time *wink* :P**

 **Thanks again for all the readers and reviewers! you guys are incredible! And I am so terribly sorry that the chapter output has slowed. I promise to try and have the next chapter out ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a cool breezy day and the sun was high in the sky as Sesshomaru and Kagome trekked across the countryside. The pair had been walking for some time in complete silence before Kagome finally gathered up the courage to question the daiyokai, unsure of his current tolerance level. Honestly, she didn't have another fight in her so soon after her reunion with Inuyasha.

"Er, Sesshomaru?" She started with slight hesitation. He didn't respond and she felt it was safe to continue. "Who are we going to see?"

"Bokuseno." He vaguely stated after a few silent moments, as if that should answer all she needed to know.

"Okay…and that is...?"

"An ally of mine."

Kagome sighed, holding back a groan of irritation. Was he so incapable of offering more information than that?

"Well, I sort of gathered that much on my own thanks." She remarked with irritated sarcasm. "But why?"

Once again it took the demon Lord a while to answer. Whether he was now aggravated by her attitude or he just didn't want to answer, Kagome was unsure.

"Bokuseno is a tree demon who has assisted me in the past. I am hoping he can provide us with information." He finally enlightened from a few paces ahead of her.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed giving up. It was clear Sesshomaru was not in the mood to offer up a more extensive explanation and therefore it would have to suffice.

The pair walked in silence well into the night. It was a cloudless night and the stars littered the night sky like silver glitter on a black canvas. It was one of Kagome's favourite things about the feudal era. You just didn't see sights like this very often in the future unless you travelled deep into the country side, and even then due to pollution it was never this clean and clear. The air was so much fresher and everything just so much _more_ here. The pair had ventured into open plains where there was no forest for as far as the eye could see. A pleasantly cool breeze was winding through the air and it only served to accentuate the beauty of the night. Kagome would have loved to keep walking on in the night to fully appreciate it but her legs ached and she was losing energy fast.

"Sesshomaru, are we going far away because in case you don't remember, I'm human. I need to rest." Kagome finally spoke up.

Sesshomaru stopped. He had not failed to remember her humanity but he had neglected to remember a human's lack of endurance. The demon Lord could probably continue walking for another two days without needing rest but the Miko was incapable. He let out a very quiet sigh. Rin would normally just climb atop Ah-Un when she fell fatigued and they could continue however the pair did not have Ah-un, therefore leaving the demon Lord no choice but to go at her pace. He turned to Kagome and looked at her for a brief moment as if analysing on what level her fatigue was situated.

"Rest." He permitted.

Kagome didn't hesitate and she dropped to the ground happily. She was grateful that the grass was thick as it would provide relatively nice cushioning. She set all her possession's aside and attempted to get as comfortable as she could, laying on her back with her right arm under head for support. Staring up at those stars and being able to fully appreciate them was soothing to the Miko and she wondered if that was how Sesshomaru felt when he stared off into the abys. When Kagome looked into the night sky, it reminded her that even when the universe was pitch black, there would always be spots of light if you just looked. If she could just remember this fact, then she could get through the darkness that still plagued her.

"Sesshomaru?"

There was no answer and so she lifted the top part of her body to prop herself on her elbow and found him standing several paces away, unsurprisingly gazing up at the sky. The Inudaiyokai didn't respond so she continued.

"How long do you think we'll be away?"

"I am uncertain." He responded blankly and Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back.

"Will we train?"

"Perhaps."

"You know, it won't kill you to speak more than a couple words."

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he stood still as a statue with his back remaining to her. She wondered if they were to train, how long the training sessions would be if they were supposed to be travelling. She wanted the training but she wasn't sure how much she could do only to keep walking to wherever they were heading.

"Do you not train Rin?" Kagome asked. She hadn't seen him train her but surely he wanted her to protect herself when he left her too. There was another lengthy silence before the demon Lord answered.

"In due time, Rin will be trained. However for now, she is but a child and therefore she will be left to be such."

Kagome was stunned into silence. Was Sesshomaru _protecting_ her youth? It was a foreign thought for her to think that Sesshomaru of all demons would even _think_ to protect a child's youth and that thought made her pleasantly surprised.

"Oh…I have to admit, I'm a little surprised." She absently told him. It wasn't meant to be an insult but his growl said he had taken it as one.

"Miko, do you wish to rest or not? If you have the energy to speak, then you would have the energy to walk." He warned.

"Alright, Alright. Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome laid back down and after a small time, fell asleep to the sight of a sparkling sky.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the night sky until he heard her breathing slow to a consistent level indicating her slumber. He turned to look at the Miko, sleeping in the elegant kimono he had procured for her. Her dark locks hung loosely down her shoulders and onto the ground beside her. What _was_ it about this Miko that was so special? He knew that Naraku wanted her, but he didn't understand why. Through scent alone he was able to ascertain the events of the day she died. The day he had found her and revived her. The attack was unlike Naraku's usual, and yet it was carefully plotted and thought out. He had come to the conclusion that Kagome's death was exactly what the spider hanyou had intended that day, but what he still yearned to know is why Tenseiga was so insistent on her revival. When the sword had compelled him to save Rin, it was based off his own desire to test himself and the sword. It was due to his own desire to use the sword in that manner that allowed him to rescue Rin, but when he found Kagome, it was purely the swords desire that allowed him to bring her back. Not to mention the insistency was almost suffocating. It was something Sesshomaru had never felt before and he wanted to know why. No, not _wanted_ to know, but _needed_ to know. His eyes shifted and narrowed at the Miko lying dormant on the earth's surface, as if starring long enough would reveal the answers he sought.

…

Naraku's maniacal snicker echoed in Kagome's mind as he stood starring down upon her bleeding figure that was hunched upon the leafy earth. Her fingers were knotted into the dying foliage as dirt painted her milky skin and the blood pool expanded around her form. Fear engulfed her as she repositioned her hands to hold her abdomen tightly in a futile attempt to restrain any further blood from seeping out of her wound. Cerulean orbs gazed panicked up at her assailant while her hands turned crimson from the excessive secretion of blood. She was defeated and the darkness was closing in on her. Oxygen was increasingly scarce as the short moments trailed past her mockingly.

"Why?" she managed to gasp out, salty tears streaming slowly down her dirt ridden cheeks.

Naraku merely quirked the corner of his lips up in psychotic amusement with a grunt of a laugh.

"You have become a problem for me, little Miko. Nothing personal."

Kagome felt the searing pain of the wound and she tightened her grasp, fighting for air while Naraku watched idly by as she died. She looked around her and took in her surroundings that were so unfamiliar and she knew this was not right. This wasn't how it happened. The trees were shedding their leaves and there was a darkness in the sky that she had never witnessed before. Everything seemed so much more grey and life as she knew it was losing colour. The field was not the same as she had previously died in. Instead it was a battlefield, corpses littering the ground as if they were nothing but discarded rubbish. A thick fog was forming, making breathing extra difficult. The smell of the rotting corpses was enough to cause Kagome to heave. Burning flesh mingled and entwined with the fog which only served to cause Kagome to heave harder. She could feel the bile coaching up her throat but all that exited was thick dark blood in colossal amounts. The endless suffocation never ceased and all the while Naraku stood above her, enjoying every second of her agony.

"No! I can't die! Not here!" she managed to rasp while shaking her head, spurts of blood projecting outwards. She felt her body shaking violently. Was this pain finally beginning its end?

"The choice is not yours." Naraku sneered entertained. "Your death can only –"

Darkness took over her before she could catch the end of his sentence. The fog was clearing and with it the smell of rotting corpses. After a few moments she blinked her eyes open to intense brightness. Her brow was drenched of sweat and her heart was racing.

"Miko! Wake!" she heard in the distance. The voice was fierce but not that of Naraku's. Her vision began to clear up and she finally realised she was in a seated position and her body was still violently shaking. She felt her laboured breathing as clean air finally made it to her lungs. Looking around, her gaze finally met the golden hues of Sesshomaru's. He was knelt beside her and his hand grasping her shoulder tightly and she finally understood the shaking. Sesshomaru had been shaking her to wake her. Shock and relief filled her as she realized it was just another nightmare. Tears began to flow unwillingly as she covered her eyes with her now clean hands as if that would stop them.

"I'm sorry! Just a bad dream." She sobbed, his hand still held firm on her upper arm.

"I did not fail to notice." He told her flatly.

The demon Lord in all honesty did not know what to do. He had been casually sitting a few paces from her slumbering figure when she had started to groan and whimper. After a few seconds she was hyperventilating as if choking. By what she had been yelling out, he knew what she had been dreaming about. He had noticed her nightmares before but none had affected her like this previously. Normally the Miko would just awake with a gasp and heavy breathing and then go back to sleep, but this time it had caused severe stress on her body. If he had not awoken her, the consequences could have been dire. There had been many times that Rin would awake from nightmares but Kagome was an adult and although he had been gradually learning how to comfort Rin, he doubted the same tactics would assist the Miko. He was still even unsure of what help he had even provided for Rin on these occasions. Not that he cared what assistance he _could_ provide for the Miko.

"I saw him. I saw Naraku." She sobbed out. "He mocked me while I died."

Kagome had no idea why she was telling Sesshomaru this. She rarely divulged her dreams or nightmares to her closest friends but due to the vividness of the dream, she felt she needed to make an exception and voice it out loud. She assumed it was because he was the only person around that she could tell, and although she had nightmares of her death frequently, they had never been that vivid before.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, so he opted to say nothing. He merely stood and moved a small distance away allowing her to gather herself. He had held Rin before after nightmares and assured her she was safe with him, but the Miko was _not_ Rin.

After several moments Kagome stood and had composed herself. Her cheeks were still damp with tears but no more had spilled and she no longer quivered in fear.

"I'm sorry." She said awkwardly. "Thank you for waking me up."

Sesshomaru nodded in response and Kagome looked around taking in the daylight.

"I suppose we should continue?" she suggested awkwardly, feeling deeply embarrassed.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. He began to lead the way once more while Kagome once again resumed her position a few steps behind him.

They walked through the endless field of thick grass that reached the height of Kagome's shins. After a short while of reliving her nightmare in her mind she decided to question Sesshomaru.

"Er, Sesshomaru?" she stumbled once more at approaching him verbally. "Did – how – " she came up short on how to question the daiyokai.

"You were sweating and panicking about death. It was not difficult to discern what you were dreaming." He explained flatly without need for her further explanation on what she was trying to ask.

"Oh…"

"Rin suffers from nightmares of her death. This leads me to believe it is perhaps normal upon one's death and resurrection."

Kagome wondered if this was his way of trying to reassure her, but even if it wasn't, it did do the job and she was thankful so she smiled. Whether he was trying or not, it did make her feel slightly better and it brought a warmth to her that she didn't think she would feel again for a long time.

"How did she…uh…die?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

"Wolves. Rin was mauled by wolves." He responded after a short pause.

"Oh…That's horrible."

"Mm."

"Why did you choose to bring her back?"

Once again, there was a long silence before he answered. As if trying to decide whether he felt like disclosing such information. "It was a test."

"Oh." Kagome honestly didn't know how to take this information, so she further questioned him. "Why did you choose to bring me back? You could have chosen to ignore Tenseiga."

"I could have."

"But you didn't…"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a short while before responding. "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Excuse me?"

Kagome awkwardly laughed. "Never mind. Just an analogy." She waved away.

Sesshomaru halted his steps and looked to the sky as if waiting. It wasn't long before Kagome was shielding her face from a strong gust of wind suddenly sweeping through the plains.

"What is –" she was cut off.

"Well, well. Isn't this interesting." Came a cold and hard voice from the sky. A voice the priestess recognised. Kagome peered from under her arm and spotted Kagura landing elegantly on the grass in front of them. Her onyx hair was tied up in an elegant knot with feathers sticking out and her usual Kimono adorned, but a look of fury was upon her features.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru acknowledged nonchalantly.

"Sesshomaru." The wind sorceress responded with a scowl towards Kagome. "How disappointing that you would keep such…company."

Kagura gave Kagome a look of utter disgust.

"What is it you seek here, Kagura?" Sesshomaru inquired disinterestedly, ignoring her jab.

"I am here to retrieve the jewel shard. If you hand it over freely, I will consider sparing you."

"I see."

"Hey! I acquired this shard fairly!" Kagome scowled toward the wind sorcerer, only to receive a mocking laugh in return.

"Fool! You didn't honestly believe you found that shard on your own?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"Put the pieces together, girl. Naraku gave that shard to the snake demon. I am merely here to take it back."

"Not a chance!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't have a choice. Either you give it to me, or I will pry it from your lifeless corpse." Kagura said viscously, holding out her fan ready for battle.

"Why did Naraku send that demon?" Sesshomaru asked casually, as if discussing the weather.

Kagura's crimson eyes met his golden hues and Kagome seen something there that she had never seen in Kagura before. There was no hatred in her eyes, but something else. Affection?

"Naraku intended to find out if you would protect her it would seem. Although, I am surprised to learn that you did. Tell me Sesshomaru, why is it you would protect Kagome?"

"I do not take kindly to being interrogated, Kagura." Sesshomaru growled as he drew Tokijin from its scabbard.

"You intend to fight me?" Kagura smirked. "Will you honestly protect her?"

"I protect no one!" Sesshomaru seethed.

"Evidently."

"Wait! Why would Naraku need to test Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, wanting as much information as she could get prior to battle. Crimson eyes shifted to hers hatefully.

"Are you truly that daft?" Kagura scoffed.

"I am _not_ daft!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I am yet to witness proof of the contrary."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru leaped towards Kagura but she was fast and within seconds had swiped her fan through the air causing crescent shaped blades shooting towards the demon Lord in which he dodged effortlessly. Kagome however only barely jumped to the side avoiding them. She landed on her stomach on the ground and acquired minor grazes to her forearms. She gathered herself quickly, quicker than normal due to the training she had received from Sesshomaru, and notched an arrow into her bow. She aimed but the two demons moved too fast for her to lock onto the wind sorceress.

Kagome's heart beat increased exponentially. She knew Sesshomaru was more than a formidable opponent for Kagura but for some reason she was worried regardless. Kagura leapt to the side avoiding Sesshomaru as he jumped towards her with his fluorescent claws drawn. Kagome hadn't noticed the moment he put Tokijin back at his waist and pursued the sorceress with his hand alone, but she was perplexed as to why.

Sesshomaru was irritated now. The wind sorceress was rather skilled at deflection but that aside, she had questioned him. Naraku had _tested_ him and Sesshomaru detested to be trialled by enemies. More to the point, his suspicions about that night with the demon had now been confirmed and what was worse was that he _did_ protect Kagome that night. This would give the perception of weakness and this did not sit well with the demon Lord. More attacks were aimed towards him and he was easily able to avoid them. He knew Kagura was holding back and he couldn't fathom why. The battle dance ensued for several moments before he decided to end it. He drew his arm sideways and released a build-up of youki before forming his poison whip and swinging it out in a circular motion.

Kagura was quick and it appeared she had managed to avoid his attack until his sensitive pointed ears picked up a small hiss from her. Her left arm quickly grasped her right shoulder as she winced in pain and she screwed her face up. Her sleeve turned crimson at her shoulder where the blood was seeping out.

"It is not you I wish to fight Sesshomaru." She admitted to him through gritted teeth.

"Yet it is me you will be fighting."

Kagura hesitated a moment as if in deep contemplation. Sesshomaru managed to miss her very quick glance over at Kagome who now had a clear target to fire on. Before Sesshomaru could react, the glowing arrow was heading straight towards Kagura, the luminous edges expanded largely. Sesshomaru quickly leapt backwards out of range, Kagura following suit. The purification only narrowly missed the sorceress but she was quick to react and leapt towards Kagome with speed, cutting her fan through the air and projecting dangerous wind cuts towards the Miko. Before Sesshomaru even realized, he was racing towards Kagome at invisible speed. Despite his immeasurable velocity, he was not going to make it time to remove Kagome from the line of fire. So instead, he came to an abrupt stop in front of her and shielded her body with his own, receiving the blow full force. Blood began to seep from his arm and shoulder blade and he hunched over so discreetly it would be unnoticeable. His chest armour remained intact however there was damage incurred. He heard the shocked gasps of both the women in the field due to his actions.

"Sesshomaru!" he heard Kagome yell out from behind him. There was a deep concern in her tone as he heard her approaching. He had vowed not to protect her and yet here he was, standing in front of her and bleeding for her. This fact bothered and irritated him probably more than it should. Now was not the time however to think about _why_ he had made such a reckless decision though. He felt Kagome's soft hand gently resting atop his right shoulder as she peered up at him. There was panic in her cerulean eyes and he knew he should feel insulted, and for the most part he did. Yet, there was another feeling there, one that he did not know how to identify.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" her tone was fierce and unwavering and there was fire in her eyes beneath the concern.

"It is nothing." He responded tensely, making no move to cease any bleeding.

"How touching." Kagura spat aggressively. "It's utterly repulsive."

Kagome reached for an arrow and notched it into place. Cobalt hues narrowed fiercely as she took aim. She could feel the reiki spiking in her like fire in her veins and the burning threatened to overwhelm her. The power surged through her like electricity and imbued into the wooden shaft that pointed vehemently at Kagura before she released.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome demanded.

The arrow shot straight and true, exuding a powerful pink glow that stretched out impressively. Kagura's eyes widened in panic as she came to the realization she would be unable to completely avoid the blow. The sorceress pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it into the sky as it grew in size instantly. Kagura was on the feather within seconds but the fluorescent arrow was upon her. She moved herself quickly but she wasn't quick enough. The arrow connected with the large feather and there was a blinding light.

Kagome shielded her eyes with her arm to protect her from the flash as she heard a pained scream. She peered carefully from beneath her elbow as the light began to dissipate. Once the blinding light was finally gone, Kagome found that Kagura was nowhere to be seen.

"Did…Did I get her?" Kagome asked stunned. She was sure she wouldn't hit Kagura, she'd never managed to hit Kagura.

"She was hit," Sesshomaru surmised blankly. Although Kagome swore there was a hint of surprise in there. "However you did not kill her."

"What?! Darn! I really thought I had her!"

Nevertheless, Kagome was proud of herself. She had managed to _hit_ Kagura with a sacred arrow. That in itself was an accomplishment for her. She had attempted many times to shoot Kagura but had never managed to get an arrow even remotely close to hitting the wind sorceress.

"Oh! Your wounds!" Kagome had just remembered that Sesshomaru had taken a blow for her. Once again, if it wasn't for the demon Lord, she would be worm food.

"They are merely surface wounds." He told her disinterestedly as if he were shrugging.

"Let me take a look." Kagome reached out to gently grab Sesshomaru's arm but hesitated when she discovered the look on his face. His eyes were widened at her as if she had suggested something incredibly offensive, or as if she had just admitted to killing a pet of his.

"I do _not_ require your aid in healing!" his snapped firmly, but Kagome was just as stubborn.

"Look! Don't be a baby! It's my fault you're hurt and I just want to help!" Kagome snapped back, digging her heals into the ground and placing her hands on her hips as if to accentuate her irritation with him. There was a moment of silence as they glared at each other as if to win the argument just by sight alone.

Kagome reached for his arm again and attempted to lift Sesshomaru's sleeve. In a swift movement he managed to catch her wrist in his as he growled. Kagome ignored his growl and used her remaining hand for a third attempt.

"Do not test my patience!" he snarled.

"It won't kill you to let me have a look!" Kagome retorted angrily. He was more stubborn than Inuyasha!

"No!"

Kagome decided demanding was not going to get her anywhere so she tried a different approach. A softer approach.

" _Please_ Sesshomaru? It's my fault and it would make me feel better if you let me have a look." She pleaded, pulling her best distraught puppy eyes on the Inudaiyokai. Perhaps bribery could work. "I'll even be quiet for the rest of the day."

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko in utter bemusement. Was she seriously just pleading and bribing him? On the other hand, silence from her did sound peaceful. Surely a quick look wouldn't be so horrible and then he could get on with a silent day.

"I am not so weak. There is no cause for concern." He argued, feeling that this just may be a losing battle. Why was he not just walking away from the Miko?

"I know, but it really would help put my mind at ease." She smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned his head to face away from her whilst offering her his outstretched arm. Ever so gently and slowly Kagome inched her hands forward and raised his Kimono sleeve, resting the folded up fabric carefully on his shoulder against his neck and revealing the wounds beneath. On his forearm, just below his elbow was a deep gash secreting a decent amount of crimson blood and another wound similar on his shoulder.

"The cuts are fairly deep." Kagome surmised. "I have some bandages that I can put on to help stop the bleeding."

"There is no need."

"It won't take long. I know you heal quickly but the bandages will help."

She was answered with silence so Kagome figured this was his way of giving permission. She bent over to her backpack and grabbed a bandage for his arm, a patch for his shoulder and some medical wipes to clean the wounds.

Kagome pulled a wipe from the packet and slowly placed her left hand gently underneath his forearm for support. His skin was deceivingly smooth and warm beneath her touch and she could feel the muscles below the surface. Kagome blushed lightly as she noticed for the first time the full extent of muscle definition in his arm. Sesshomaru was very well toned and she swallowed hard on probably non-existent saliva. She hadn't quiet anticipated the awkwardness of the situation. There was a level of intimacy to it that Kagome didn't expect. Sure, she had tended to Inuyasha and even Miroku at times but this, this was Sesshomaru. The untouchable Daiyokai.

"Er…this may sting a bit…" she nervously warned him to which she received no reply. She wiped away the blood gently as Sesshomaru stood still, allowing her to do what she needed to do. He did not flinch or wince like Inuyasha would when she cleaned his wounds, but she could see and feel the slight tensing of the muscles beneath her gentle hold causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

For reasons unknown, Kagome would have expected his physique to be somewhat like Kouga's. Although there was a likeness between the two men, Sesshomaru's features were not as rough and dirty like Kouga's. Sesshomaru was just as masculine, if not more so in definition, but there was tenderness to his skin that was unlike Kouga's roughness. Yet somehow, it just added to the deadliness that was Sesshomaru. Kagome could admit for just a second, only to herself, that there was a definite appeal to the Inudaiyokai that stood before her.

It took three wipes to get as much blood away from the wound as possible before she gently, yet tightly, secured a bandage around his forearm. Kagome took a brief moment to admire his plum markings that wrapped elegantly from atop his hand, around his wrist and wound around to the inside of his arm. She found that there was a certain beauty to them. She quickly redirected her attention to the gash on his shoulder and re-evaluated the severity of the injury. This lesion appeared to be deeper than the other and therefore bleeding slightly more. Moving her hand up more slowly and hesitantly, she loosely held his upper bicep for support as she started to wipe away blood. His upper arm held a higher heat then his forearm and for some reason this position seemed even more awkward than the last, which she didn't think was possible. She decided to try and lesson the awkwardness with speech.

"Er…Thank you for saving me…again…" she stuttered out as she tried to contain the blood flow. She needed to work quickly to adequately remove enough blood so that the patch would stick securely to his skin but more blood kept on seeping out. "I know you said you wouldn't –"

"The deal was to have your silence." Sesshomaru cut her off. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted to discuss was the prior events. That would be admitting that he _had_ protected her, when he most certainly was _not_ protecting her. It was an irrational action that he took no part in deciding and he was not willing to yet explore the motives for his brash whims. If anything, it was because he still required answers thus she was required to be alive for now and she was still unable to adequately protect herself. Still, that did not mean he had to like it. Naraku would see it once more that he was protecting her and protecting someone would get you killed. Just like his father. It would display a weakness, and Sesshomaru hated weakness.

Kagome sighed at his response. It couldn't be the worst thing in the world to have protected her and she didn't understand his reluctance to do so or to even admit that he had. Either way, she was grateful for what he had done and felt it best to leave it at that. It took another six wipes to remove enough blood to get the square patch secured in place on his shoulder. When she was satisfied with her handy work, she unfolded the silk sleeve from his neck so it once again draped down to his striped wrist and took a step back. Sesshomaru shifted his golden gaze to hers and she returned it with a victorious smile. It wasn't to dangle defeat in front of him but more in the aspect she was happy he had let her aid him. It meant progress to Kagome, and progress always made Kagome happy. There was a moment where Sesshomaru just starred at her blankly with an almost a perplexed expression starting to appear. It made Kagome incredibly nervous and she began to look around anywhere but at him. It wasn't long before he diverted his attention forward and without any further exchanges he took a few paces forward to indicate they needed to move on, allowing her a brief moment to collect her things. She quickly stuffed everything away before she followed him and they proceeded on with their journey in silence, just like she had promised.

 **XX**

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 11 FINALLY guys! I am** _ **SO**_ __ **sorry it took so long to get it out to yous! Because of the long wait and lack of much happening in the previous Chapter I decided to make this one extra long and have heaps happen. I even tried to give you a bit of a fluffy moment to make up for it :P I hope you guys like it! That last scene wasn't originally going to happen until further on but thought now was just a good a time as any. This will be the first moment that Kagome has NOTICED Sesshy in an attraction sort of format. Wheee! Even if she is unware. lol.**

 **I am still recovering but my GP has given me a better coctail of medications to help deal with the pain and one that doesn't send me off into the land of the fog!**

 **With that said, it still might be a couple weeks before I can get the next chapter out to you guys. Thanks again for those of you still wanting to read my story and review. XOXO**


End file.
